Klaine's Future Life
by chelseabug2013
Summary: So I saw the 30 days of writing challenge and decided to take a chance at it. Basically I took each word and wrote a drabble around it to show things that have happened in Kurt and Blaine's future. Some will be long and others will be short. It will have from after Kurt graduated until they have kids and so on. The chapters go in order of the story. Enjoy.
1. Companion

**Companion**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the characters.)**

"How long has it been?" Rachel asked one day when she came home from school. She sat down next to Kurt on his bed, looking at Kurt's picture of Blaine and him on the nightstand next to the bed.

Kurt sighed and looked up, "Three months." He didn't even have to guess about what she was talking about. "It's been three months since that dreadful day."

She frowned and scooted forward. "Do you think that you will ever get back together with him?" she asked.

"It's not my say Rach and you know it," he sighed frustrated. "He broke up with me, it's not like I don't want him back. I cry every time I think about him. He is the love of my life."

She forced a smile and kissed his cheek. "You should get ready for the benefit now while I'm about to leave for Ohio." Kurt listened and found himself faking a smile and standing next to Isabelle the entire night at the benefit for the magizene. When she finally shooed him home, he walked home slowly until he found himself walking through Battery Park.

He sighed in annoyance because he always found himself walking through the park where his heart was crushed and broken. He would break down and sob on the wooden bench next to the spot Blaine stopped him that night.

He tugged his jacket closer around himself and remembered the conversation he had with his father when he said he wasn't coming home for Christmas. One reason was because of everything he had to do for Isabelle and the other was that seeing Blaine would be too painful. They hadn't talked, besides two emails and a couple texts, since that night three months ago. His father had been livid, but understood after Kurt admitted he had no choice.

He felt coldness on his face and realized he had started crying. He wiped the wetness off and sniffed his nose clean. He realized it started snowing softly and he tightened his scarf. When he turned to exit the park he stopped in his tracks.

"Fancy seeing you here," the boy in front of him said lightly. Kurt's eyes widened as he took in the boots that went over his skinny jeans and his light coat with a scarf around his neck. He ran his eyes up to the golden eyes and beanie covering his beautiful curls. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Kurt took a step forward, still unbelieving what he saw. "Why are you here Blaine?" he asked coldly, the only thing coming out.

"Burt told me that you weren't coming home for Christmas and I couldn't not see you," he informed. "I didn't want you to be alone in the city for most wonderful day of the year. I even called Rachel and she said that she was coming home."

Kurt looked down before back up into his eyes. "You didn't call or even text. We haven't talked in months Blaine. What makes you think that I want you to spend the holiday with me after what you did?"

Blaine winced at his tone. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and I haven't been able to keep my mind away from you. It's like this force is tugging at me. It's telling me what a dumb ass I have been to you."

The side of Kurt's mouth twitched up as he fought back the urge to smile. "You were pretty dumb and an ass. I don't understand why you wanted to hurt me so bad."

"I thought that it was what you wanted," he admitted. "Kurt, I've realized how stupid I was. I love you so much and I won't ever stop. I know that we haven't talked, but if you'll give me a chance I'll make it right these next two weeks. You are my companion, my one and only, my everything. We were meant to be together forever."

Kurt looked through the snow at his ex before running over and throwing himself into Blaine's open arms. He had been waiting for this moment for three months. Blaine held him close as Kurt pulled away and smiled at him. "Took you long enough," he breathed before crashing his lips together with Blaine's.

Kurt missed the feeling of having Blaine's wrapped up in his arms. "I love you too," he murmured against his lips. "Now let's go back to my apartment and catch up."

Blaine saw the sparkle in his eye and didn't protest. He let Kurt take his hand in his and lead them out of the park. They may have had a rough few months, but they were meant to be. They were going to be together forever as companions, friends and lovers.

**A/N: So I'm back for those of you who have read my other stories. :) I was going to take a break until Season 4, but I've been working on this story/drabbles since I finished Klaine Season 2. I wanted to share it with all of you. If you like it just hit that follow button and leave a REVIEW to tell me about it. I have all thirty chapters done and ready to post if you all like it as much as me. **

**I took the first chapter and used it as if Kurt and Blaine did break up in Battery Park, though we don't know for sure. Just go easy on it. I hope you all love it.**

**Final Note: Glee comes on in 4 days!**

**-Chelsea**


	2. Letters

**Letters**

Kurt smiled when he got home from work. He was so exhausted, but he was sure that he had a letter waiting for him from Blaine. His boyfriend was still in school and they were miles away. Their phone conversations and Skype dates were limited, but they still made time to write letters back and forth.

He pulled open the box lid and discovered the empty space. A frustrated sigh left his lips before he climbed up the stairs in defeat. "I swear I am going to kill her," he announced to Rachel, a bad mood settling over him.

The small girl looked up from the magazine she was looking though. "Who are you going to kill today?" she asked curiously.

"Isabelle," he supplied and the girl nodded. "Who else would I sink so low as to kill? She just finds things for me to do. She knows what sets me off. I can't stand it."

"Just think about it, she is trying to get you ready for the future. As much of a bitch she is, she really does care and like you."

Kurt huffed a laugh. "I don't think so."

"Look how Cassandra turned out. She was horrible and evil, but she did it to help me out. It really benefited me. I love her."

Kurt sighed. "I'm going to go sulk in my bed and wait to see if Blaine calls me tonight. I think I'm having withdrawals. I miss him so much more than I knew was possible." He shuffled to the door, ready to crash.

"Oh I forgot to tell you about the letter that came for you today," Rachel informed making Kurt stop in his tracks and turn to her.

"Give me!" he exclaimed. He reached for the letter she held out and hurried to his room. He flopped on the bed and tore the letter addressed to him in Blaine's beautiful handwriting. Seeing the paper Blaine spent time writing made Kurt smile like a fool.

Hey you,

God Kurt, I swear that the amount of time I spend thinking about you during the day isn't healthy. Everyone always laughs at me because I always have this distant look on my face. Tina says it's the look of love. Just today Derek, you know the new transfer from Florida and is really good looking, had a full conversation with me and I didn't even know. It was so funny afterwards because he was blabbing when I even noticed he was there. I wish you could meet him. I'm serious you'd think he was cute as well, but not as adorable and sexy as my boyfriend.

This week's lesson in glee was to pick a song that describes how you feel about your life right now and I really had trouble with it. I mean, I miss you so much and I'm down because I haven't seen you since Christmas, but I'm also nervous happy because I am getting a solo for Regionals! Mr. Schue told me yesterday. He wanted me to be surprised and boy was I when Tina laid the news on me. Everyone agreed that I deserved it. You wouldn't believe how different the vibe in the choir room is this year. There's no fighting or anything. I think it is because of Rachel being gone, please don't tell her I just said that. Plus Tina and I keep everyone in order. I really love going to school, even though it's without you.

I wish I could be there with you. You'll never guess what my dream about was last night. You of all people know I barely ever remember my dreams, but I do. In my dream I was laying in bed alone all depressed and then there was a knock at my door. You were there with your beautiful hair and brilliant eyes. You walked over to me and just gathered me up in your arms. It made me realize how much I miss the warmth of your body next to mine and your arms securely holding me tightly. Then when we were settled on the bed you just whispered you loved me before raising my chin and kissing me so tenderly. I know it was a dream, but I swear I still feel it on my lips. I'm so in love with you Kurt.

Which is why I must go. I promise you that my next letter will be much longer, but I just have something that I have to do right now. It kinda is more important than writing this to you. I hope to here from you very soon. ;) Bye Sweetheart!

Love Your Amazing and Loving Boyfriend 3

P.S. Oh and I would turn around if I were you…. Just saying.

Kurt frowned, but he turned his head and found Blaine leaning against the door. At first he was convinced his mind was playing tricks on him, but ruled that out when the boy smiled brightly at him. "Surprise," he whispered.

Kurt leapt up and tackled him in a hug. "I- What are you doing here!" he proclaimed into the smaller boy's shoulder. "How long have you been here?"

Blaine chuckled and pulled away just enough to see Kurt's face. "I couldn't not see you any longer. I hate being away from each other and I had to come for the weekend. I got here this morning and Rachel suggested that I write the letter and surprise you."

"I seriously love you," Kurt admitted. He leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend like he had wanted to in three months. He pulled Blaine to the bed, not breaking the kiss. He straddled his lap before attaching his lips to Blaine's neck.

"If I would of known you'd act like this, I would of came sooner," he joked, but was silenced when Kurt nibbled at one of the spots that made Blaine weak in the knees.

The next hour passed in a blissful blur to both boys and Kurt found himself nuzzled into Blaine's side, protected from the world by Blaine's strong tight arms. "You are the love of my life," He whispered into Blaine's chest.

Blaine smiled brightly, kissing the top of Kurt's forehead. "Will you show me around the city tomorrow?" He asked running his hand up and down Kurt's bare back.

Kurt shuddered as a chill passed him which made Blaine tighten his grip and pull up the comforter around them. "I will show you around tomorrow," he said quietly.

"Good," Blaine said before yawning, which made Kurt yawn. "Sleep. The faster we do the sooner it is that we get to see each other."

Kurt nodded and kissed the part of chest he could reach. He was too exhausted to do anything else. "I love you."

"Love you too," Blaine whispered before the two drifted to sleep almost instantly next to each other. Kurt couldn't imagine a better time he had ever had an amazing outcome of one of Blaine's letters. They are what get him through the time apart.


	3. Snowflake

**Snowflake**

Kurt giggled as he trudged through the light fluffy snow. He was all bundled up and playing outside as it snowed softly. Blaine chased after him and wrapped him arms around Kurt's waist. "Blaine!" He squealed.

The two had come home for Christmas break from school in New York. Kurt had insisted on going to Lima to see both of their families instead of staying for their first Christmas in New York. As soon as Kurt suggested Blaine nearly pulled him to the car and drove them home.

Blaine smiled and rubbed his ice cold nose against the side of Kurt's neck. Kurt squirmed and pulled away, trying as best he could to run through the snow. "I was thinking," Blaine called through the snow as he tried to get to his boyfriend, "that we could head to my parents house tomorrow."

Kurt turned and smiled. He nodded. "That sounds good. I miss your mom and dad. Will Cooper be there too?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and stepped closer. "Just admit that you have the hots for my brother. If he was gay you would totally leave him for me. And if you must know he will be there."

Kurt smiled and scooped up a pile of snow. He formed it into a ball before throwing it at Blaine. "That's for thinking I would want anyone but you. I let you share my closet."

"Oooo," Blaine mocked moving towards the boy, "you are right. Even if my portion is an inch wide." He stepped up to Kurt. "I love you and only you."

Kurt smiled as well pushing him away. Blaine pulled him closer and they fell into the snow. Kurt giggled and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I love you too."

Blaine rolled over and pushed Kurt into the snow. "You better Hummel or I might have to do something about it."

Kurt smiled as he looked up in Blaine's eyes. "What would I ever do without you?"

Blaine gazed down at his boyfriend. He noticed a single snowflake catching itself on Kurt's eyelash. He smiled softly and realized that he really had the most gorgeous and perfect man in the entire world. He was so lucky and would never ever take Kurt for granted because he could wake up one day and not want Blaine anymore.

Kurt caught his gaze and smiled. He leaned up and captured Blaine's lips in a sweet tender kiss. Blaine knew though that Kurt would never not want him because they were meant to be and when they were broken up they gravitated back together by a force too strong to fight. He had never believed in fate, but since meeting Kurt that belief was changed.


	4. Transformation

**Transformation**

"I look dumb," Blaine observed in the mirror. He turned to Santana who was nodding approving her work. "I feel dumb and baggy. My ankles are suffocating."

The girl just rolled her eyes. "Shut up Eyebrows," she instructed, "and turn around. Will you just appreciate the hard work I did all day. Kurt will be jizzing in his pants when he sees you."

Blaine blushed before shushing her. "Santana please be quiet." He turned back to the mirror and studied his new look. He had on a white t-shirt under a leather jacket. Both were baggy and not what he usually wears. Santana picked out loose fitting jeans that covered his ankles and converse. "I'm still not so sure about it."

"Blaine," she sighed, "you look fabulous. If you walked down the street like that you'd have ten girls drooling and clawing after you. Just try it out and see what Kurt says."

Santana made him get undressed and pulled him to the register. She bought the clothes and then they were back at his and Kurt's apartment. "Go take a shower," she instructed.

Blaine listened and when he was done she came in the room. "Santana!" he proclaimed. He tried to cover himself up, but the towel fell and he stood there with his hands over his privates.

She took a moment to look him up and down before nodding. "I'd tap that," she murmured most to herself. "Hummel's got a fine piece of ass, that's for sure."

Blaine looked down and away from her intense stare. "Let me see your cock," she instructed, making Blaine look up.

"Excuse me?" he asked appalled. "I am very much taken and gay, and as are you. Can you just give me a couple minutes to get dressed and do my hair?"

"No. That is exactly why I came in here. No gel. I want curls. If you gotta put a little gel to make it better than prom, do it. But I want curls. Get dressed in that and come out."

Blaine rolled his eyes before listening. He styled his hair perfectly before getting changed into the clothes. When he walked into the kitchen the girl catcalled, mock fanning herself. "Boy do you look smoking? It's a total transformation. Now I'm going to leave, but Kurt will be up in five minutes. Britt says he's on his way. Be prepared to give me a full description tomorrow on how hot and sweaty the sex is."

He went to throw something at her, but she was gone and out the door. He ran a hand through his hair before going into their room to wait. Not even five minutes passed when he heard the door open and close. "Baby?" he heard Kurt call.

Blaine tried not to feel nervous, but the nerves were still there in his stomach. He walked out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen. Kurt's back was to him while he sat his bags down and hummed to himself.

"Hey you," Blaine murmured seductively as he leaned against the doorway. He had never been so nervous in his life and that was saying something.

Kurt smiled as he glanced around to Blaine's voice. "Hi," he said back. He went to the fridge and started to get everything out for dinner. "I was thinking chicken tonight. How does that sound?"

"Yum," Blaine responded. He couldn't get Kurt to look at him, so he moved to lean against the counter. "How was your day?"

"Amazing as always." He moved to wash his hands. He held up the bar of soap and started to scrub his hands when he turned to look at Blaine fully. "How was y-" He dropped to soap and his knowledge for words when he saw his boyfriend. His mind was playing tricks on him, that's it. He knew there was no way Blaine would be dressed like that.

"H-honey?" he managed to get out.

"Hmm?" Blaine hummed. He was very satisfied with Kurt's reaction. "Is something wrong sweetheart? You look a little stunned."

Kurt swallowed and shut the water off. He moved over to Blaine. "What- why are you dressed like that sweetie?" he asked. He pulled the lapels of Blaine's jacket closer.

"Do you like it?" he asked. "Santana met me and forced me into these clothes. Do you aprove? She said that you'd jizz your pants."

"Consider them jizzed," Kurt admitted. He pulled Blaine closer and licked his lips. "I think that dinner can wait for a little bit."

Blaine raised an eyebrow as Kurt leaned for a kiss. He didn't know that the new transformation would result in this. He reached down and picked the boy up, carrying him into the bedroom. He might just have to dress like this more often.


	5. Order

**Order**

"Blaine," Kurt whined. He had just noticed the bookshelf in their living room totally rearranged and out of order.

"Yeah dear?" Blaine's voice carried to the room from the kitchen.

"Will you tell me why my whole musical collection is totally out of order?" he asked when Blaine walked in the room. He turned to raise an eyebrow at the boy.

"Oh that? I just did a little rearranging. It was a total mess and I was bored when you were at work yesterday. You don't mind do you?" he asked when he flopped down on the couch.

"Actually sweetheart I do. I had this in a specific order," he informed. "On the bottom were my favorites so I can reach them. And on the top, where I have trouble reaching, is my less favorite ones. Now I can't find anything on it."

Blaine looked down guilty. Kurt couldn't help but smile at his adorableness. "I'm sorry, but now it's in alphabetical order. That way it is way easier."

Kurt sighed and turned back to his collection. Blaine was right because Rent was near the bottom. He pulled it out and looked back to Blaine, who was smiling. "You are just loving this aren't you?" He asked.

Blaine nodded profusely and it reminded Kurt of a five year old. "Just don't rearrange anything else that is mine, you got it?" He asked.

"Yes sir," Blaine agreed bouncing up and down on the couch. "Now are you going to put that in and get your fine little ass over here or not?"

"Pushy," Kurt joked. He placed the disk in the player and moved to the couch. He curled up beside Blaine and placed his feet up on the footstool. "You're lucky that I love you so much or I would be making you put that back in order."

Blaine smiled and leaned to place a tender kiss to Kurt's lips. "I love you too Kurt," He sighed. He leaned back into Blaine before Blaine added, "And I'm so happy that we are finally both situation in our apartment."

"Our apartment," He repeated. "I love the sound of that. I also love the sound of our future together and our everything together. I plan on marrying you, you know that?"

"Is that so?" Blaine asked thoughtfully and Kurt nodded his head. "Well in that case, marry me?"

Kurt laughed and swatted his chest. "Shut up," He said.

"I'm serious," Blaine informed. All hint of humor gone from his face and voice.

Kurt took a deep breath and before he could answer Blaine was on the floor, box in his hand. "Blaine what are you doing?"

"I've been trying to work up the courage to do this for a while," He admitted looking into Kurt's eyes. "I know that we're young, but-"

"I'm twenty Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. "We can't get married yet. I mean, you just moved out here. We haven't even lived together for a long time. You just turned nineteen. We can't get engaged."

Blaine's smile never faltered. "You should of let me finish. This isn't a proposal, just accept this ring as a promise. A promise that someday we will get married and you'll be mine forever. Kinda like the gum wrapper ring, but a real ring."

Kurt paused for a millisecond before lunging forward and attacking Blaine before they fell back on the floor. "Since you put it that way I guess I will accept your promise ring," He replied giddily.

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt down for a kiss. "I love you Kurt Hummel."

"I love you Blaine Anderson," Kurt gushed kissing him again. He would of never even thought that his frustration with Blaine changing the order of his musicals could lead to him getting a real promise ring.


	6. Haze

**6. Haze**

"KURT!" Blaine yelled desperately through the smoky apartment. He had been on his way home from school when he saw the building that his and Kurt's apartment is in on fire. He ran through the barricades and firemen and up the stairs. He knew that Kurt wasn't out he had just talked to him a couple minutes before.

"KURT!" he yelled again. The apartment wasn't in flames yet, but there was a thick haze in the room. It was hard to breath. "BABY!"

He moved through the apartment in a frantic search. He had tears streaming down his cheeks. He was about to break down and cry until he heard a weak cough. He turned and headed to the bathroom. "KURT!" He yelled in relief when he found the boy curled next to the bathtub.

He moved over and held his face in both hands gingerly. "Baby," he said softly. Kurt coughed and flicked his eyes open. "Hey honey."

"Can't breath," he coughed out hoarsely.

Blaine immediately scooped him up and carried him through the even hazier apartment. He was having trouble breathing as he pulled open the door and jogged down the hall. "My designs," the man coughed again, "I need my designs."

Blaine stopped and debated on not going back, but when Kurt looked up at him with the pleading eyes he gave in. He figured Kurt would be fine in the hall for a couple minutes and sat him down. He jogged back to the apartment and searched for the folder with all of Kurt's designs. It took him longer to find it than he thought and when he got back to Kurt he was sitting with his eyes closed.

"Baby," he breathed as he scooped him up. Kurt held onto him as tightly as he could. He hurried down the stairs and finally got out of the smoky building. Firefighters rushed over to him and one tried to take Kurt.

Blaine let him go and followed them over to a waiting ambulance. "When you ran in there we thought you were crazy," one guy said to him.

"I had to save him," he explained pointing to Kurt who was getting oxygen into his lungs. "He's my boyfriend and means everything to me. I wasn't thinking, but I knew that he had to be safe."

The guy smiled and nodded. "It's nice to know that romance isn't dead." Blaine smiled and watched him go back to the building.

Blaine leaned down and kissed his boyfriend's forehead. "I'm so glad you are okay," he whispered softly. He looked up at the medic. "He is going to be okay, right?"

The lady shook her head. "He will be fine. Just some smoke in his lungs. He will need some air which we are giving him. He's fine."

Blaine nodded and leaned down to kiss his cheek. Kurt looked up and him before looking down. Blaine knew he was looking for his designs. "I've got them, Babe."

He nodded and closed his eyes again. He was so relieved when Kurt reached out to grip his hand weekly. He knew that the fire wouldn't destroy their apartment or love. He sighed and held onto Kurt so he would know he was there, he would always be there.

**I just had to do this! :) Reviews are nice! I don't know how fires/firemen/ambulances/smokeinlungs works but just look past that. Enjoy!**


	7. Accusation

**7. Accusation **

Blaine walked down the hall of his apartment and to the living area when he found Kurt in the hall closet. Blaine couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was almost Christmas and Blaine had hid Kurt's presents in that closet. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked urgently.

Kurt jumped and turned around, his face full of guilt. "Oh nothing," he said pushing the door closed, "just trying to find a coat."

Blaine crossed his arms across his chest and leaned on the doorframe. "Is that so? You know that you already have a coat on, Sweetheart?"

Kurt looked down and laughed nervously. "Isn't that funny?" He said pulling at his lapel. "I guess that I should of looked down, duh."

"Yeah that's hilarious," Blaine said amused. "So it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that I have hidden my Christmas presents in there for two years now?"

Kurt's mouth dropped open in mock surprise. "Do you?" he asked. "How do I not know that? It doesn't have anything to do with that."

Blaine nodded, not convinced. "Well I'm going to go out and meet with Wes. He called and said he was in town. You'll be okay here by yourself?"

"Oh yeah," He said enthusiastically. He was almost beaming with excitement. "I'll be just fine honey. See you later and tell Wes I said hi." He leaned over and kissed Blaine's quickly before pushing him out the door.

Blaine didn't have to meet anyone, he just wanted Kurt to be alone for a little bit to see what he was up to. He trusted Kurt with all his heart, but when it came to presents Kurt was a sneaky one. He opened the door quietly and slipped inside. He tiptoed down the hall and found Kurt standing in front of the closet, the bag Blaine used to hold the presents in Kurt's hands.

"Are you really trying to sneak a peak at your presents?" he asked and Kurt screamed in surprise. Blaine smiled and walked over to his boyfriend. He pulled the bag out of the wide eyed boy's hand and pulled it open so he could look inside. "I was prepared honey, I pre-wrapped them."

Kurt looked down in defeat, but then back up. "I didn't know those were in there. I had to get a hat and gloves. Good thing they were wrapped or I would of seen them."Blaine shook his head and put down the bag. He leaned and picked Kurt up and threw him over his shoulder. "BLAINE!" he screamed in protest. "WHAT IN THE WORLD! PUT ME DOWN!"

Blaine smiled and carried him to the best room. "I'll put you down when you learn to not go snooping. None of the bullshit lying to me. We don't do that."

Kurt sulked as he stared at Blaine's butt. "You are lucky that your ass is so cute or I would have to murder you for doing this."

Blaine flung him on the bed and crawled up on top of him, straddling his stomach. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked, more to himself than to Kurt.

Kurt's frown broke into a grin as he pulled Blaine's scarf down to kiss his lips. "I've been a bad boy and I need to be punished. Will you spank me?"

Blaine cracked up laughing against Kurt's lips. "Please say that again," he begged in Kurt's ear. "It was so hot."

Kurt giggled at the silliness of this. "Spank me Blaine," he repeated. "I'm sorry for snooping, but I hate surprises and I wanted to see if you got me anything outrageous so I could get you something like that too."

"I guess you are forgiven," Blaine answered. He leaned forward and kissed Kurt slow and passionately. "As long as you promise to make it up to me."

"What about Wes?" Kurt asked between kisses.

"I made that up," he explained going in for a kiss. "Now shut up and kiss me you fool."

Kurt giggled and obeyed immediately. Even if he was accused and caught it didn't matter because Blaine was always going to be his. Forever and Always.

**Reviews? Yes okay. :)**


	8. Diamond

**8. Diamond**

Kurt sighed as he and Blaine walked through the familiar entrance to the coffee shop. They had took a trip back to Ohio to see both of their parents and just have a couple days off. Blaine insisted that they go to the Lima Bean.

"Hi welcome to Lima Bean," the barista at the counter said, "what can I get you?"

Kurt wound his arm through Blaine's and was about to order when Blaine did it for him. "Can I get a non-fat mocha and a medium drip please?"

She nodded and he laid a twenty down before they stepped aside. "This brings back so many memories," Kurt pointed out, "some good and some bad, but most good."

Blaine smiled and kissed his forehead. "This is our place, of course most of them are good." He smiled at the lady before taking both of their coffees to a table in the back.

Kurt sat down and watched Blaine get his coffee ready, finally they were facing each other. "So what made you want to come here?"

Blaine shrugged before he reached across the table and took a hold of his hand. "I really just wanted to come back here because this was us. We came here every day."

"It's crazy how far we've come, isn't it?" Kurt asked. "I got an internship at Vogue and went to NYC. You graduated and moved to New York. You're at NYADA. It's just crazy how fast time is flying. I'm graduating NYC in a couple months and you only have one year before you take over the world with your dreamy voice."

Blaine nodded. "How long have we been together?" Suddenly the atmosphere changed and Blaine was gripping Kurt's hand for support. He could do this.

Kurt tilted his head in thought. "Five, not counting the four month break we took." He paused before looking at the intensity in Blaine's eyes. "Babe, what's going on?"

Calming himself down, Blaine smiled and shrugged. "I'm fine, just a little warm in here." He bit his lip before standing. "Can I take you somewhere?"

Kurt stood and shrugged. "I'm all yours for the day, so onward."

Blaine tried to smile, but this was going to be harder than he thought. They drove and drove and drove until Blaine said, "Close your eyes for me and don't open until I say so."

Kurt looked at him suspiciously, but complied. Something about the road they were on was familiar, but he couldn't place the location. He reached out blindly and Blaine wove his fingers between his. He was happy.

When they got to their destination Blaine took a deep breath. He knew the way around the lot, but it had been so long. He luckily remember the entrance that he used when the front doors were locked. He navigated Kurt through the small door and finally inside. Kurt was antsy, but Blaine would kiss him softly whenever he threatened to open his eyes. He finally made it to the top of the stairs and pulled Kurt down carefully until he was on the first step and he, himself, was on the ground, making Blaine even shorter than Kurt.

"Blaine," he whined again, but Blaine was there with a chaste kiss. "Can I open my eyes now?"

Blaine looked around and shook out the nerves. "Yeah," he finally said.

When Kurt opened his eyes his focus was Blaine, but quickly changed to scope the room out. His mouth fell open and he looked back at the winding stairs before down at Blaine. An instant sense of deja vu swept over him, but he couldn't help the smile. "Dalton?"

Blaine ducked his head before looking back up through his eyelashes. "This is where everything began. This staircase is the one where you stopped me five and a half years ago. I thankfully turned to help you. We wouldn't be us without this staircase."

Kurt smiled fondly at the faraway look in Blaine's golden eyes, but his breath caught when Blaine looked back up. His eyes were full of passion and determination. It took Kurt's breath away because he had never seen that look before.

Blaine moved and brought Kurt down a step until they were almost level. "I love you so much that it hurts to be apart from you. You are my everything and I would be a moron to ever let you go. If you would of told me that day when I first laid my eyes on you, that we were going to be here five and a half years later I would have laughed. There was no way this beautiful, angelic, broken boy was going to give me a chance."

"I wrapped you up though," he continued. "I took you under my wing and I'd like to think that I helped you through your broken stage and fixed you. I slowly fell for you, but I didn't realize it. I fell for my best friend and when you sang Black Bird." He shook his head, tears starting to form. "I realized how easy it could have been for you to be snatched up by someone and not look back, so I did it. I claimed you as my own and even sealed it with a kiss."

Kurt smiled at the memory. "I remember prom and how much I saw that you changed from the time I met you until then. I fell in love with you. That summer was amazing with you. Then I transferred and I may have said it wasn't because of you, but that was a lie. I did it all for you, but I stayed there senior year because I made new friends and I loved it."

"When I broke up with you for those four months, you don't understand how hard I beat myself up. I thought that it was a good decision. I thought that you didn't need me or even want me. I cried for hours when we broke up. The whole drive back. Those four months were the worst ones of my life. You don't even know how many times I picked up my phone ready to call because we had an amazing number in glee or I was having a bad day. I wanted you."

He looked into Kurt's eyes. "So I had to go get my man. I talked to Rachel and she said you were just as miserable. I got on a plane, yes plane, and came. I followed you from the event to the damn park and I got you back. It was a the best feeling, knowing that it messed up but you took me back."

"These past couple years have been heaven. We got an apartment and we help each other out. I love coming home and seeing you on the floor, your face full of concentration. It's the cutest thing. Living with you has been the easiest thing that I've had to do. You aren't hard to live with or hard to please. I love waking up next to you."

"I was sitting on the couch the other day and just realized that we aren't getting any younger. I don't want anymore time to go by that we aren't official. I want everyone to know that you are mine and they can't have you because you're taken. I brought us here because I wanted ask you something where we began."

Kurt took in a sharp breath as he realized what was happening. "Blaine," he breathed when the boy got down on one knee, "I- oh god."

Blaine smiled up and him before pulling out the box that had been sitting heavily in his pocket. "I want us to be together forever. I want us to have bunches of kids running around. I want to be able to look down at my hand and know that I have found my soul mate. I want you to be my husband. Will you marry me?"

Kurt had been crying since 'forever'. He was just breathless and speechless. He couldn't do anything but stand and gape at his kneeling boyfriend. "I will," he finally said, "marry you. I'll marry you Blaine. I would of even if you asked me four or two years ago. Yes."

Blaine smiled and stood up. He was eager to just pull Kurt to him, but opened the box he had had for a couple weeks. "Can I put this on your finger?"

Kurt nodded and he opened the box. Kurt's eyes sparkled as he saw the silver band lined with six diamonds. "One for each year we've know each other," Blaine explained before slipping the ring on Kurt's long finger. "I love you."

Once the ring was safely on his finger, Kurt jumped into Blaine's arms and they shared a passionate kiss. "I love you too," he murmured against Blaine's lips, "and I can't wait to be married to you."

Blaine pulled him closer and they wrapped their arms around each other. It was official. They were getting married to each other after five years of dating. They couldn't be more excited.


	9. Restless

**9. Restless**

Blaine turned over in his sleep for the tenth time. He hadn't been able to sleep at all. He didn't know why, but he couldn't get comfortable. He had to work in the morning and knew that if he didn't get to sleep he would be dead. "Dang it," he muttered under his breath as he turned another time.

He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. "What's wrong baby?"

"Can't sleep," he whispered into the room. He felt Kurt's arm tighten around him as he scooted up behind him. Kurt placed his head in the crook of Blaine's neck, kissing the skin.

"Why?" he asked, "Is there anything on your mind?"

Blaine immediately relaxed into his fiancé. Being in his arms just helped him relax and finally grow tired. "I don't know what's wrong, but whatever you're doing keep doing it."

Kurt laughed softly, his eyes closing. "Well I love you," he murmured. He linked his fingers with Blaine's and squeezed. "Sleep for me."

"Will you sing to me?" Blaine asked, "That always makes me sleep. You don't have to do it for long, just so I can doze off." Kurt nuzzled even closer before deciding what song he was going to sing.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Everyday I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

"I love you Kurt," he said before finally drifting off to sleep in the love of his life's arms. His restless sleep was nothing to worry about when he had Kurt to hold him and sing to him until he fell asleep.


	10. Mad

**10. Mad **

Kurt sighed. He was not having a good day. Everything that was suppose to happen didn't and if they did it was totally horrible. He didn't want to deal with anything. He moved through the apartment, really just wanting to curl up in bed with his fiancé, but the sight of the whole entire apartment stopped him.

"What in the world," he muttered to himself. He did not want to deal with a messy house nor a disastrous kitchen. "Blaine what is going on?"

Blaine appeared in the door way and smiled. "Hey babe," he cooed swooping in for a kiss on the cheek, "you look gorgeous as usual."

Kurt smiled half-heartedly. "Just tell me what happened to the apartment," he said trying to control his growing anger.

A smile was on Blaine's lips in a minute. "Okay, well you see, I was trying to find my keys, but they were like gone. Before you tell me it, yes I should put them back, but I didn't and they were lost."

Kurt sighed and stepped over the cluttered living area and to the kitchen, which was even worse. "Blaine," he groaned, today was not his day, "what's up with the kitchen?"

Blaine appeared behind him and smiled. "Well I was going to make dinner, but you know me and cooking. I ordered out instead and it should be here in half an hour."

Kurt nodded, but didn't say anything. He just didn't want to take the fact that his house was horrible because of Blaine. He moved to the hall and down to their bedroom. He still wanted to curl up in a ball away from all the trouble, but the site made him mad. "Blaine?" he tried.

"I'm washing the sheets downstairs and the other stuff is because of my keys. I thought you wouldn't mind."

And that's when Kurt snapped. "Wouldn't mind?" he asked as his voice got higher and full of ignorance. "Dammit Blaine I do mind. I had a bad day and just wanted to come home to a clean house and cuddle with my amazing boyfriend. But now all I want to do is stay far away from you and this disaster of a house. So thank you for making me feel at home."

He stalked to the guest room and found it to be actually put together. He locked the door and slipped his shoes off. He was going to enjoy the rest of the night without anymore interruptions or disturbances.

An hour later their was a timid knock at the door and Kurt groaned. He didn't want to move from the bed, nor his Project Runway DVD. Another knock and Kurt was up opening the door to reveal a sheepish looking Blaine.

"Hi Baby," he said softly, "I was just wondering if you would like to join me for dinner. I know I sorta screwed up and everything, but the delivery guy just dropped it off."

Kurt mumbled a yes before quickly shutting off the TV and heading down the hall after Blaine. He finally found Blaine in the spotless living room, after seeing the clean kitchen and bedroom with sheets on the bed, standing with a bouquet of red roses."

Kurt cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. "What is all of this?" He asked seeing the dinner on the plates and movie title screen on the TV.

"Well," Blaine started, "I was searching for my keys to go get you flowers. I was trying to cook you a homed dinner, but I knew I'd just screw it up. I was changing the sheets because you had mentioned this morning that they needed done. I just wanted to surprise you because you've been having such a tough time at work and school and you deserve it, but it didn't go in my favor."

Kurt felt his heart swoon. He couldn't believe Blaine would do something so nice, well he did but this was unexpected. "I- I don't deserve this with the way I acted."

"Don't Blaine said holding up his hands, "you deserve the world and I'm gonna give it to you." He crossed the room and sat the roses down on the table. "I love you."

Kurt smiled and ducked his head. "Why are you so perfect?" He asked. Blaine shrugged and pulled him in for a hug. "I'm sorry I flipped earlier."

"Understandable, the house was an absolute pit and I'm sorry you had to see that. Now how about we eat and cuddle like you wanted to do earlier?"

Kurt nodded and followed the boy to the couch. He had the greatest boyfriend in the world. Sometimes they would argue and get mad, but they always worked it out because they were meant for each other.


	11. Promise

**Promise**

Kurt took a deep breath before he looked to his dad. "I don't know if I can do this Dad," He admitted. He was shaking and terrified. Was this really what he wanted to do? He started to have a full on panic attack.

"Kurt stop it now," Burt demanded. He took both of Kurt's shoulders and faced him. "Do you love him? Can you imagine your life without him? When you look at him do you get butterflies in your stomach and find it hard to breath?"

Kurt's eyes softened as he realized his father was right. "I do love him with all my heart. He is he one I want to be with the rest of my life. I want to marry him. And your right, even after all these years, he still takes my breath away."

"Then why the doubt? I know he loves you Kurt. The way he looks at you like you are the only one in the entire world. The way he talks like you are the greatest person on the planet. He has been so smitten with you ever since the beginning."

Kurt heard the music start and he turned to the door. "He's just right through theses doors and he wants to marry me. Holy shit."

Burt laughed before pulling Kurt into a big hug. "I would never let you marry someone if I wasn't completely sure you'd be safe and loved by them. Now we should go before he thinks you ran from the alter. Are you ready?"

Kurt took a deep breath before nodding his head. "Let's get me hitched," he murmured before the doors opened and they walked into the big chapel. He looked around at all the people smiling at him before looking down the isle. He was positive he had never smiled as wide as he was right now.

He met glassy golden eyes and knew that he made the right decision. Marrying the man of his dreams today was the greatest decision he had ever made. He tightened his grip on his father's arm and felt his eyes fill with tears. He couldn't get to the end of isle fast enough.

When his dad stopped them in front of the pastor, it took everything in him to not jump into his love's arms and proclaim his lips as his own. "You may all be seated. Who gives this man to this very eager man?" The young pastor asked the room.

"His stepmother and I," Burt announced to him. He took Kurt's hand and put it in the other boy's hand. "Take care of my boy," he whispered before going to stand next to his wife.

Kurt laced their fingers together and turned to face the pastor. "We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join these two men in holy matrimony. Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you. If anyone here does not think these two should be wed, would you speak now or forever hold your peace?"

He paused and the room remained silent. He smiled at the two boys. "We are all here to see Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson get married. I had the privilege to get to know them during the counseling. I have to say that I've never seen two people more in love than them. I don't know if you all know, but Kurt and Blaine, or Klaine as one of the best-men insists, were high school sweethearts. At first they started out friends and slowly began to understand and learn about each other. Then they fell in love. Kurt claims that he was in love with Blaine from the start and that Blaine is oblivious, but Blaine protests."

There was a laugh through the room as Kurt clung to Blaine's hand. He was so ready for this. It was so scary how much he felt. "I love you," He mouthed to Blaine and the boy smiled.

"Now after they got together they were separated by schools and soon after Blaine transferred to be with his love. During that year the boys had done many first; time, Christmas, Valentine's, major fight, first injury, and first promise. That was a promise that Blaine made to Kurt, to always care for Kurt and show kiss him where ever and when ever. He even promised to make Kurt know how perfectly imperfect he was. It was a silent promise that the two of them would eventually lead them here."

"I love you more," Blaine mouth back to Kurt, making the boy's tears spill from his eyes. Blaine reached up and wiped his tear before adding one single word that made Kurt's heart warm. "Forever."

"After Kurt graduated he moved to New York, leaving Blaine alone in high school. Both boys have said that that year was the hardest of their lives. While Kurt was off taking Vogue by storm, Blaine was whipping his glee club into shape. They took a small break, which in Blaine's defense, they needed. It was hard for them both and come Christmas when Kurt couldn't come home Blaine flew out there. They talked and it wasn't before long that they were in each other's arms again. They admitted that time apart was going to be hard, but they'd get through it because they were both in love."

"After that when Blaine graduated Kurt asked Blaine to move in with him in his apartment out here in the big apple. Kurt surprised Blaine when he moved to a whole new apartment that he had put a down payment on with the money he had from his internship. Blaine attended New York Academy of Dramatic Arts and Kurt attended NYC as he continued at Vogue. They lived together for three years until Blaine took Kurt home to the place where they met, Dalton academy. He said heartfelt words and then he asked Kurt to marry him. Kurt said yes, as you all know. He threw himself into Blaine's arms, his words not mine.

Another laugh and Kurt was overwhelmed. He didn't know having your whole life story told to the ones you loved would feel so weird. "And so the planning for this day started. Trust me it wasn't a pretty sight to anyone that got in Kurt's way, his husband being one many times. Blaine told me Kurt was a definite Groomzilla, but he didn't care. He loved Kurt and if the boy was so excited about getting married then who was Blaine to stop him. In the end they made it through and here we are today."

The man looked to Blaine and smiled. "I guess that now I have to start this and get you both married. Blaine, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" He asked softly.

Blaine grinned so wide as he looked into Kurt's eyes. "I've never been happier to say this, I do. Oh boy I do."

Kurt smiled and squeezed his hand tightly, eyes shinning with tears. "Now Kurt, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" The pastor asked.

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded his head furiously. "I do. I do. I do," He chanted bouncing up and down with excitement.

The pastor, Rick, smiled and continued, "Now I asked the two if these two wanted to write their own vows and Kurt gave me the bitchiest look before claiming that no wedding of his would go on with the horrible ones I could provide. So Blaine would you like to go first?"

Blaine nodded and turned to face Kurt fully, taking both of his hands in his own. "Alright, so you of all people know I'm not very good with words and every time I tried to write something to say right now it turned into song lyrics. So I just decided to wing it and you also know how good I am at that. When I look into your eyes, Kurt, I see a future with you. I see what I always wanted for my future. You, god, you look so amazing today sweetheart," He cooed receiving a loud laugh from the room, even Kurt laughing softly.

"I'm sorry, but I had to say it. Living with you has been a struggle in a good way and in a bad way. The good way is because we are so good at making each other feel so wanted and loved in the simplest actions. Like I love when you make me breakfast in bed or when you pick out my clothes, I know you truly care and that's all I ever wanted. The bad way is that sometimes when you stay up so late sketching a design you can come in the bedroom and let your rage out. I love you, but sleep is also important to me. The way you pretend you are upset with me and glare at me with those eyes of yours, it makes my heart swell. I know you will always come around."

Kurt smiled fondly and squeezed his hands tightly. "I know that you have been waiting and preparing this day for most of your life, and I really hope that my vows are okay. I just, what I'm getting at is that I couldn't imagine this day with any other person on this entire planet. I love you so much that it hurts me when you are hurt, I'm happy when you are happy and I ache when we are apart. I'm so lucky that I get to spend the rest of my life with you because you move me, Kurt."

Kurt laughed along with the pastor. "I promise you with every fiber in me to always love you. I promise to never hurt you in any way possible. I don't think I could do it. I will take care of you no matter the circumstance, sick or crazy, I'll never leave you. And no matter what happens to us, no matter how big the fight, I promise to always kiss you good night. I will even take the blame for whose wrong if it means that I get to fall asleep with you in my arms. I will love you until the day I die."

Kurt was bawling like a little baby as Blaine reached back and took the ring out of the box Cooper, his best man, had held out from him. He slipped the ring on with shaky fingers, looking up into Kurt's watery eyes. Kurt knew how unattractive he must have looked blubbering like an idiot, but he didn't care. The man in front of him just gave the most beautiful speech he had ever heard. He gripped Blaine's hands and took a shaky breath.

"I most definitely should of gone first because I am a complete mess," He announced to the room. "I had this whole speech wrote out and I was so happy with it, but you just had to go and wing it, giving me this flawless speech. I will wing it as well. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine you make my heart beat faster than its ever has with just the way you look at me. I wake up everyday wondering how lucky I am to have found you, how lucky I was to have stopped you on that staircase where we met. If I wouldn't of, who knows who would be standing across from me right now."

Blaine gripped his hands, eyes staring deeply into his. "I just remember the pain I had when we were apart that whole year and it makes me realize how much I need you in my life. I could never make it through the day if I didn't wake up beside you, or even on you sometimes. The way you make me breakfast while I get ready and when you kiss me goodbye like it might me the last time you ever get to. All the little things you do for me make me realize how excited I am to start a future with you."

He stopped to take a deep breath before continuing. "When you pack my lunch and leave me a little note inside telling me how much you love me, it makes me so giddy. I love the way when we are watching a movie you have to be curled into my side or you don't stop moving through the whole thing. I love it when I'm trying to work and you are being such an annoying little pest, trying, like it's your mission in life, to annoy me. Those little things drive me insane with the love I have for you."

"Blaine, I, when I am laying in bed, secure in you strong and protective arms, is when I think about everything I want to be with you. I imagine us going on our amazing honeymoon and spending the entire time touching. I see you getting that Broadway role you were talking about, or just working in the music industry. I really can't wait to finally start a family with you. I want a girl and you want a boy. I can't wait until we finally have them in our arms. I want to watch them grow with you and to finally settle myself into your arms where I could live for the rest of my life. This is the start of a whole new story that I can't wait to live out, as long as you are there with me."

"I know that we've had fights, big fights that resulted in me staying at Rachel's, but it always ends the same. We sit and talk it out. That's what I want for the rest of our lives. I promise to always talk it out with you, no matter how right I am and wrong you are. I know that in the end we will always be curled up with each other with a movie of my choice, because lets just face it: I'm the boss in the relationship."

"I will always take care of you whenever you need me. All you have to do is call me. You will always come first in my life. I will do whatever you want me to, even rub your feet. If you are sick or just need an us day. I will never deny you that. If we would ever lose everything we had and were only left with one another, I'd be fine because you are the only thing that matters in my life. I will always, always hold you when you are down or kiss that frown off your face because from this moment on you are officially mine. No one will ever be able to take you away from me and if they try then I will make damn sure they know whose man they are dealing with. I promise to love you until my heart stops beating. I'll never say goodbye to you."

He stopped and turned to Finn, his best man, and took his own ring for Blaine. He turned slowly before sliding it onto Blaine ring finger. This was if, there was absolutely no turning back.

"Now before I let you two kiss like we all know you are dying to do, you decided to go along with The Rose Ceremony. For those of you who are unfamiliar with this act I will explain. The Rose Ceremony is simple. The grooms will exchange two red roses, symbolizing the giving and receiving of their love for each other throughout their entire married life. It also conveys how to use the rose and its symbolism in difficult times in order to forgive each other."

He motioned for the two to come forward with their presents for each of them. Rachel, Kurt's maid of honor, carried one rose and Tina, Blaine's maid of honor, carried the other. Both Kurt and Blaine selected their roses and turned towards each other.

"Please exchange your first gift as husband and husband." Kurt smiled and handed the rose over to Blaine while taking the one offered to him.

"In some ways it seems like you have not done anything at all. Just a moment ago you were holding one small rose – and now you are holding one small rose. In some ways, a marriage ceremony is like this. In some ways, tomorrow is going to seem no different than yesterday. But in fact today, just now, you both have given and received one of the most valuable and precious gifts of life – one I hope you always remember – the gift of true and abiding love within the devotion of marriage."

"Kurt and Blaine, I would ask that where ever you make your home in the future – maybe your small little apartment or a house so you can start your family – that you both pick one very special location for roses; so that on each anniversary of this truly wonderful occasion you both may take a rose to that spot both as a recommitment to your marriage – and a recommitment that this will be a marriage based upon love."

"In every marriage there are times where it is difficult to find the right words. It is easiest to hurt who we most love. It is easiest to be most hurt by who we most love. It might be difficult some time to words to say "I am sorry" or "I forgive you"; "I need you" or "I am hurting". If this should happen, if you simply can not find these words, leave a rose at that spot which both of you have selected – for that rose than says what matters most of all and should overpower all other things and all other words."

Kurt and Blaine nodded, knowing that they would do just that, because Kurt can be so stubborn and Blaine doesn't like admitting his feelings. "That rose says the words: 'I still love you.' The other should accept this rose for the words which cannot be found, and remember the love and hope that you both share today."

He stopped and looked at both boys. "Blaine and Kurt, if there is anything you remember of this marriage ceremony, it is that it was love that brought you here today, it is only love which can make it a glorious union, and it is by love which your marriage shall endure."

Kurt still had tears slipping down his cheeks as they moved on. He was almost allowed to kiss Blaine. "I would like us all to bow our head," Rick said. "Dear whomever shall be listening, I would like to ask you to follow and help these two beautiful and caring men along with their marriage. Please help them through the rough times and through the not so rough times. Help them start a beautiful and healthy family. Help them to live a life together of pure joy and bliss. Watch after them both and keep them safe in each other's arms. Amen."

There was a murmur of "Amen's" as Kurt looked up to Blaine. He was staring at him like he was the only person in the entire room. His free hand clutching Kurt's hands tightly, but lovingly. Kurt was ready to make it official.

Rick cleared his throat and looked at the two men in front of him, eager and smiling. "Now with further ado, by the power vested in me and by the state, I now pronounce you husband and husband. Kurt you can now kiss your husband cause I know you are itching to."

Kurt laughed and let go of Blaine's hand and placed it on Blaine's cheek. They locked eyes until Kurt pulled him towards and their lips met. It was unlike any other kiss before. Kurt felt the realization that he was able to kiss Blaine the rest of his life and it was so overbearing that he slipped into Blaine's hold. "I love you," Blaine murmured against his lips.

Kurt giggled and rested his forehead against Blaine's. "I love you two," He sighed, eyes closing. He forgot for a quick second that the room was filled with watching eyes and cheers. He stood up and watched as Blaine took his hand and turned to the people smiling and some wiping their tears.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Rick announced over the cheers. "I give you Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Hummel." Kurt smiled because they were finally married.

**(I got all this from my uncle whose a preacher, so don't hurt me if I'm wrong!)**


	12. Thousand

**Thousand**

Kurt did not expect to come home to the living room looking like a shop full of colorful bowties. He stepped over the thousands for ties until he reached the bar and saw Blaine. "Baby?" he asked quietly.

"Hey!" he exclaimed bouncing from the island and sweeping Kurt in a hug and kiss. "How was your day? Probably crappy until now."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but nodded. "It was alright, but better now. Why are there thousands of bowties on our living area floor?"

Blaine looked around Kurt and smiled. "Oh yeah!" He pulled Kurt to the living room. "So I was bored and since I didn't have anything to do today so I pulled out my collection and here they are."

Kurt watched as Blaine skipped over to a box he hadn't noticed. "I love you, but your are such a goofball, you know that don't you?"

Blaine nodded, not looking up from the box. "Want to know how many bowties I have? I have been collecting since I was four."

Kurt pushed some of the ties off the couch before sitting down. "How many do you have?" he asked. "Or can I guess? I guess two thousand three hundred and fifty."

Blaine looked up and shook his head. "Nope not even close." He moved over to another pile and took something before sitting down with Kurt. "This," he said holding up the blue and purple striped bowtie, "is my nine hundred and ninety-ninth bowtie."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and took it from him. "Are you serious? It's that exact number?"

Blaine nodded his head and seemed disappointed. "I feel like it's a disappointment though. I don't even have a thousand bowties."

Kurt smiled fondly before kissing his lips softly. "How about you clean this up and I'll go make dinner?" Blaine sighed. "I'm making spaghetti." Blaine seemed to forget his dilemma and started to pick up his mess while Kurt went into the kitchen. He was silently making a plan in his head.

The next day he got home and Blaine was busy at work in the office. They had made Kurt's design office into Blaine's music and work room. He had his homework sprawled out on one of the two desk, his brow in a frown. Kurt snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

Blaine jumped, but smiled when Kurt kissed his temple. "Homework?" he asked and Blaine nodded. "Hard?" Blaine shook his head. "Good, so you can take a small break? I have something for you."

Blaine turned around in his swivel chair to face him. "For moi?" he asked holding a hand to his heart. "Do I get a hint?"

Kurt shook his head and sat on his lap before pulling out the small square box. "Just open it and see."

Blaine took the box with one hand and slipped the other around Kurt's waist. He carefully pulled the lid off and saw what was inside. "Oh Kurt," he cooed, "you shouldn't have done this."

"I just had to," Kurt insisted. "Seeing you so upset about only having nine hundred and ninety-nine bowties so theirs your one thousandth one."

"And it's gold," Blaine said in awe. He picked up the sparkly bow and held it up to his neck. "How do I look?"

"Perfect as always. I just figured since you are my star and you don't have a gold I would get it for you. You don't know how long I spent in that damn bowtie shop Blaine. You have almost every single one."

Blaine nuzzled his nose against Kurt's jaw before reaching to pick him up. "Blaine!" Kurt squeaked as he was carried out of the room and through the hall to their bedroom. He was laid on the bed before Blaine was settling down on top of him. "Hi," he said as Blaine stared at him.

"Hello," Blaine answered. He leaned up and nibbled at his neck. "Thank you for the bowtie baby."

Kurt had a feeling that this wasn't just about the tie and the fact that they haven't done anything in a couple weeks. So he rolled Blaine over and kissed his neck. "You're welcome," was all he said before pulling Blaine shirt up and over his head.


	13. Simple

**Simple**

Blaine thought it was going to be a piece of cake, so that's why he said yes. He wanted Kurt and himself to be prepared for children. They hadn't talked about it, but they had been married for two years and Blaine felt that it was time. When Rylie, an art teacher at his work, needed a baby sitter for her two kids Blaine jumped at the chance.

"Baby it'll be good practice for when we ever decide to have kids," he begged to Kurt when he had said no. "All we have to do is go over for a couple hours. They are angels."

So that's how they found themselves sitting in the living room of an unfamiliar house while two five year old twins, one girl and one boy, ran around. Kurt had his hands to his temples while Blaine sat speechless.

As soon as Rylie was gone they started jumping around like they were on something. "Blaine," Kurt muttered, "what are we going to do? If she gets home and sees them like this?"

Blaine sighed and tried to pick up the little boy, but he screamed and kicked more. "LET ME DOWN! MOMMY ALWAYS LETS US DO WHATEVER WE WANT!"

"I doubt it," Blaine tried, his voice stronger than normal. "You two are going to sick down and listen to Kurt and I or you two are in bed."

Kurt looked on hopefully, but the kids continued to run and scream. "I'm leaving," he announced. He stood and started to gather his stuff.

Blaine hurried to his side. "Don't you dare leave me. We will work this out. Give me a minute to think about how to deal with this."

"Kurt!" the small little girl screamed. She pulled his hand and led him to her room. "You and me are going to play dress up and barbies and color."

Kurt found himself smiling before he was forced to sit down. It was a nightmare. The little girl threw things at him. He dodged it and finally escaped to the living room where Blaine was in the middle of being tied to a chair.

Kurt sighed and walked over. "I'd like to point out that we are not getting a child anytime soon," he pointed out. "We can't even control these two."

Blaine looked worried for a moment before clearing his throat. "Hey!" he called and the bouncing children stopped to look at him. "Do you guys want to see a concert?"

Their eyes widened and their heads nodded up and down. He moved up and the kids sat on either side of Kurt. They waited until Blaine came out with a guitar that Kurt had no clue where he got. He sat down in the chair across from him. "Are you two ready?"

They nodded again and Blaine started strumming softly. He sang a soft lullaby and the kids swayed in their seats. Kurt smiled fondly as he watched Blaine pour his heart out. It wasn't until the two kids leaned against Kurt that he realized they were sleeping.

They managed to get them in bed and Kurt flopped on the couch with Blaine. They cuddled together with the radio played in the background. "See that was simple. We've got this down."

Kurt snorted into Blaine's shoulder. "Shut up," he muttered, "we totally suck at this parenting thing. Kids are so out of the question."

Blaine frowned and looked down. "Can I ask you a question Kurt?" Kurt nodded. "I love you and we have been married for two years. Are we going to start on making our family bigger?"

Kurt sat up and looked at his husband. "What?" he asked a little shell-shocked. He didn't think about doing anything soon, but he realized the real reason Blaine wanted them to babysit. "You did this to see if we can handle the pressure of kids, didn't you?"

Blaine nodded and ducked his head. "I want a little baby Kurt. I want to be able to hold that little life in my hands and know that they belong to me, to us. I want the next step."

Blaine smiled and kissed his quickly. "Tonight was a little ruff, but we've got this in the bag. They loved you and I calmed them down. We can do this, I know we can. I want to have a baby."

Kurt smiled and only noticing that he wanted the same thing. He wanted a child to watch grow into a beautiful adult. "I know that we have a lot to work out, but if you are ready for it then I'm ready for it. I want a baby."

Blaine almost jumped off the couch with excitement. He squeezed Kurt tightly. "I want you to be the biological father," he whispered. "I want our first child to be yours."

Kurt smiled and shook his head. "If you are sure," he answered breathlessly. Blaine reached forward and took Kurt's chin in-between his fingers, kissing him deeply. They spent the rest of the night kissing until Rylie got home.

Babysitting may have been difficult, but it was pretty simple. It showed that they were going to be okay. Blaine couldn't be anymore excited. They were starting a family, it was that simple.


	14. Move

**Move**

Kurt huffed a box up on his hip and blew his bangs back from his forehead. He was busy packing and loading boxes. Him and Blaine had decided to start a family, which meant their one bedroom apartment wasn't going to work. They had spent hours, no days, trying to find the perfect house and finally found the perfect home.

"Kurt?" he heard from another room.

"Yeah?" Kurt called back as he walked down the hall. He got to the living room and smiled. Blaine was kneeling on the floor, trying to concentrate on stuffing things into a box. "What is it?"

He looked up and smiled. "Let me help you!" he said quickly. He jumped up and ran over to Kurt, taking the box out of his hands. "Just call me when you need help."

"I'm not a baby," Kurt scolded, "I can carry a box by myself. I'm not a weakling."

Blaine chuckled before setting the box down next to the door. "How many more boxes do you think?" He asked quietly.

"A couple," he answered. He turned and went back to work. Within another thirty minutes they had all the boxes in the truck and both were carrying the last two down the stairs. Kurt smiled as he slid it in and Blaine followed behind him. "Wanna go take one last look?"

Blaine nodded and they climbed the stairs, hand in hand. "Can you believe that we aren't going to be living here anymore?" the smaller boy asked.

"No I really can't, but we are moving on from this and to a bigger life." He turned to Blaine and smiled. "I'm so ready to move."

Blaine drove them through New York streets until they were parked outside their small house. "It's as perfect as I remember it being," Blaine said walking up the sidewalk.

"I can't wait until we get everything in here. It'll be so amazing." Kurt could barely hold in his excitement. "Come on!"

It took a total of two days to get every box unpacked and every knickknack in place. Kurt was snuggled up into Blaine side on the couch. They had cuddled for a while I silence. "Can you believe that we have a whole house to ourselves?"

Blaine smiled and leaned over to kiss his temple. "Can you imagine little Kurt and Blaine's running around here. I'm so happy that you don't even know. I didn't think I'd like it here, but I'm so happy that we decided to move. It's perfect."

Kurt giggled happily. "I am so relieved that the hecticness is over. We can relax and start getting things ready for the baby."

"That we still don't know exists or not," Blaine pointed out and Kurt shot him a look.

"Don't say that. I can believe that Mary's eggs took my sperm. I just want to be positive honey. I want this baby. I want it more than I have ever wanted anything in my entire life."

Blaine kissed his cheek before nuzzling into his nose into Kurt's cheek. "Me too. I want a child so much. I want this," he said pointing to the house, "with you and no one else. I absolutely want her to get pregnant."

Kurt smiled and before he could answer the phone to their new house rang. He slowly got up and pulled away from Blaine. "Hello?" Kurt answered, "Kurt Anderson-Hummel speaking on his brand new house phone."

"Why hello Kurt Anderson-Hummel," Mary's voice ran through the line. "How is your new house sweetie?"

"Amazing!" Kurt exclaimed sitting back down. "You should really come over and see it. You'd love the color scheme we went with. Blaine says hi, by the way. We finally got everything unpacked and it looks like our home. You should come over for dinner sometime next week. I'll cook chicken enchiladas because I know they are your fav-"

"Kurt!" Mary said loudly.

"Yeah," Kurt said softly. "Sorry. You know how I get when I'm excited. I tend to just talk and talk and talk. But you should definitely still come over. It'll be so fun and we haven't seen you in a couple weeks. We could talk about maybe taking a test and seeing if you-"

"I'm pregnant," She interrupted not being able to hold it in.

Kurt first thought he was hearing things, but when she said it again and again he busted into tears. Blaine sat up straighter trying to get his attention, but Kurt was shaking. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," She said happily. "Kurt I'm pregnant and you and Blaine are going to be fathers. You don't even know how excited I was when I found out. I jumped up and down."

Kurt was sobbing now and had to hand up before looking to Blaine. "What is it baby?" He asked trying to sooth him. "Tell me what's wrong."

"She got a test done," He explained when he claimed down.

Blaine nodded, understanding immediately. "Baby it's alright. It might not of taken again this time, but I promise you that we will have a baby."

"No," Kurt said shaking his head, "she's pregnant Blaine!"

Blaine immediately smiled and tackled Kurt kissing him all over. They spent forever just holding each other tightly. "I love you so much," Blaine murmured kissing his hair, "and we are going to rock as fathers."

Kurt giggled into his chest and just smiled. He didn't want to think about it, but deciding to move and get a bigger place was probably the best decision they had made. He wanted to believe moving was what finally got him something he wanted so bad, a child.

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I apologize.**


	15. Silver

**Silver**

"I don't like it," Blaine admitted as he took in the baby room that Kurt was decorating. Kurt looked up from his painting and looked to Blaine. "The color, I don't like it very much."

Kurt looked hurt. "Why?" He asked urgently. He stood up and moved over to him. "What's wrong with it? I have been designing all day. Our new baby will love it!"

"Babe, it's silver," Blaine pointed out and Kurt huffed in annoyance. "It's not very attractive. When I thought you were going to decorate you'd paint it a yellow or green, not silver."

Kurt turned to the room trying to see what Blaine was seeing. "I like it. I thought you would love it too. It's a medium color for what ever sex child we have, though hoping for a girl."

Blaine frowned and cocked his head. "Nope still hate it. I'm sorry, but we need to change it or I'll never step foot in here again."

Kurt grabbed his hands and pleaded with his eyes. "Just wait until it's all finished, I promise you that it'll be amazing. Give it a chance."

Blaine sighed and place a kiss to his cheek. "Fine, but if I still don't like it you are changing it alright?" He murmured.

"Okay," he said brightly. He shooed him from the room and shut the door, but not before adding, "If Mary calls tell her I want her to come over tomorrow."

Blaine smiled and went downstairs leaving Kurt to his work. Kurt worked all night and next day, not letting Blaine take a peak. He claimed he was done before Mary got there. He pulled both up to the room all happy and excited. "Are you two ready?"

"Come on Babe," Blaine said, "let's see your creation." Blaine smiled as he saw how happy Kurt was and immediately hopped he loved it. He opened the door and was shocked.

The walls were sparkly silver with satin silver curtains surrounding the double windows. Along one wall was a grayish silver dresser filled with many clothes for either a girl or a boy. A wall-high white bookshelf sat on another wall filled with many baby books and toys. In the middle of the room was a silver round canapé crib with a blue and pick bear sitting in it. Next to it was a small table that held a grey lamp and a sliver duck piggybank. A white cupboard with drawers was on the other wall with blankets and the necessary things for the baby in it and next to it was a medium size changing table with a sliver and white waste can next to it. In the other corner was a white rocking chair. Finishing off the room was the chandelier hanging in the middle of the room, with dangling crystals. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed with wide eyes, "this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I know what I said yesterday, but I love it."

Kurt clapped his hands excitedly. "Yay!" He exclaimed. He moved over to kiss him quickly before turning to Mary. "Do you think our baby will love it too?"

"They're kicking," she said quickly. She moved and pulled Kurt's hand and rested it on her stomach. Kurt smiled when he felt the little kick. "I know the baby will love it." She paused a minute before sitting in the rocking chair. "I found out the sex yesterday. Would you like to know?"

Kurt and Blaine shared a look before turning back to Mary. "We want it to be a surprise actually," Kurt said for both of them.

She nodded and smiled around the room. "They will love this."

Blaine kissed Kurt's shoulder before looking up at Mary. "Dinner is ready," he announced, "let's get headed downstairs before it gets too cold."

Blaine smiled and led them downstairs. He was too excited for this baby. He couldn't wait to finally start this family that he's been dreaming of since that day on the stairs when he met the man of his dreams.


	16. Beginning

**Beginning**

Kurt ran, no he literally ran, to the hospital from work. He had been busy laying out the layout for his pages in Vogue when he had gotten the call from a frantic Blaine. Between the screams and Blaine talking one hundred words a minute he had realized that it was time. Time for his first born to be born and there was no way he was missing it.

The traffic was horrible and the fastest way was walking. He weaved in and out of the people and took the dirty looks throw his way. He needed to get to that hospital. He ran across the street and down the sidewalk. It took his ten minutes to get to the front doors. He pushed throw and went up to the counter.

"My surrogate is having my baby!" he breathed out of breath. "I need to know what room she's in please."

"What's here name sweetie?" the lady at the desk asked. She had a bright smile on her face and was so every excited for him.

"Mary Sims," He answered back, "My husband called and said she was about to have her. Please tell me I'm not late."

"No honey," she said brightly. "Go to the elevator down the hall and the maternity level in six. She's in room 613. It'll be to the right when you exit the elevator. Now go sweetheart."

Kurt smile and shot a thank you before he continued running to the elevator. He finally reach it and pushed the button. It was going too slow and he bounded up the stairs taking two at a time. He reached the floor and ran down the hallway, past the lady who yelled at him. He pushed open the door and was met with Mary was breathing, Blaine squeezing her hand.

"Baby!" Blaine exclaimed letting go of Mary's hand. He hurried to Kurt and pulled the boy in a big hug. "I thought you were gonna miss it. I love you."

Kurt smiled and kissed him softly. Mary moaned. "I swear that I'm going to kill you Kurt Anderson-Hummel!" He screamed.

Kurt jumped and moved to her side. "How are you honey?" He asked patting back her hair. "Have you gotten an epidermal yet?"

"The doctor said when he came back she'd give it to her," Blaine answered.

"How far apart are the contractions?" He asked.

"Seven minutes."

"Alright!" The doctor said as he came in the room. "Let's get this baby out. How are you doing Mary?" She moaned and she nodded. "That's a good sign. She's close. I think it might be a little too late of the epidermal, can you do it without?"

She moaned and glared at Kurt. "I hate you two so much right now," she shot. "I am close though, right? I want this to all be over."

"Yes it is sweetheart," She said softly. She smiled at both men and situated herself between Mary's open legs. Two nurses filed in and were getting things ready.

"I love you," Kurt told her stroking her hair. "I can never thank you enough for doing this for me and Blaine. It means everything to me."

She smiled before grunting and gasping. "Okay honey," the doctor said, "I'm gonna need you to push."

Kurt gripped her hand and the next minutes were a blur. The next thing he knew he heard an earsplitting cry from both Mary and a baby. Kurt's tears spilt from his eyes as the Blaine cut the umbilical chord. He was bawling when the doctor brought the baby over wrapped in a blue blanket. "You have a beautiful, healthy baby boy. He six pounds and three ounces."

"Oh my goodness," Kurt breathed taking the baby. He sat down next to Mary and she smiled at them. Blaine was next to him immediately, kissing his hair and leaning over to kiss Mary's hair.

"You are the greatest woman on this planet," He murmured into her hair. "Thank you." He sat in the chair and scooted it over. "He's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Kurt smiled and snuggled the little baby closer to him, tears falling down his cheeks. "Blaine I can't believe this," He cried. Mary smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "He's all ours."

Blaine watched as the baby moved in Kurt's arms. He blinked up at him and Blaine died. He had a baby with the man of his dreams. "Oh Kurt," he breathed blinking away the tears.

Kurt looked up and smiled. "Do you wanna hold him?" He asked.

Blaine nodded quickly. "Only if you are done with holding him. I want you to hold him for as long as you like."

"No baby," Kurt said, " I want you to hold our son." He reached over and carefully handed Blaine their new baby boy.

"What are you gonna name him?" Mary asked as she came back with the nurses from using the restroom.

Blaine gazed down at the beautiful boy. Kurt smiled and looked to Mary and the eager nurses. "You know how my dad's name is Burt," he said and she nodded, "we decided that instead of Burt, we are going to name him Brett."

The room awed and Kurt chuckled softly. "Brett," Blaine said, "you are Brett and nothing else. I love you and I promise that you'll get nothing but love from your father and I."

Kurt smiled fondly before reaching out and taking Blaine's free hand. "I love you and our new baby boy."

"This is a whole new beginning," Blaine said. He looked up and locked eyes with Kurt. They smiled at each other. They knew that they was going to be difficult and hard, but they'd get through it because they were starting the beginning on the second chapter of their lives. And they couldn't be any happier.


	17. Winter

**Winter**

A soft white blanket of snow fell from the sky and didn't stop. It was snowing so hard that their were warnings out of white outs. Kurt found it as the perfect opportunity to curl up with his family and put on a movie, but that hope was dashed when the electricity went out.

He dropped the pile of blankets and sighed. "Blaine!" He called through their small house.

"Yeah baby?" He heard somewhere in the house. "Do you need me to come help you?"

"Uh-huh," he responded. He waited until Blaine was there, helping pick up the blankets. "How long do you think it'll be out?"

"All day," Blaine answered honestly, "but look on the bright side, it gives us an excuse to cuddle." He waggled his eyebrows in the dim light and Kurt squatted him.

When they reached the living room, Kurt noticed the fire in the fireplace. "Aw Blaine," He cooed, "That is so sweet."

"I knew that it would be getting really cold in here, so what better way to warm up then by the fire? Now come on and help me make a bed."

Kurt smiled and they both went to work laying down the blankets. Before Kurt knew it he was cuddled up under Blaine's arm. "Have I ever told you how much I love winter?" Kurt murmured into the comfortable silence.

Blaine kissed the top of his head before he could answer they both heard a cough. "Hey buddy," Blaine said, "did you have a good nap?"

"Uh-huh," Brett yawned. He looked around at the no lights and the fireplace before back at his dads. "Where's the lights?"

"They went out," Kurt answered. He pushed himself up and patted the space between him and Blaine. "Come here peanut. We are spending the whole day just cuddling together. Does that sound fun?"

"Uh-huh!" he proclaimed. The little boy bounced over to them and plopped down. "So does that mean the whole day will be dark?"

"Yep," Blaine answered, "it's going to get cold in here, but we are going to stay by the fire. How are you this afternoon Buddy?"

He settled into Kurt's embrace. "Good. Hi daddy," he said eagerly. He looked up at Kurt and laughed when he tried to kiss his nose. He squirmed when he reached out and tried to tickle him. "Stop it!"

Blaine smiled fondly at his husband and son. "I love you guys," he whispered. Brett turned and beamed at his father. Blaine just couldn't believe how much he looked like Kurt. They both had bright blue eyes and thick brown hair that, even on a lazy day, looks perfect. His motions when he was irritated and frustrated were exactly like Kurt's.

He reached over and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "You two are the best daddies in the entire world. When the snow is done falling can we go build a snowman?"

"Whatever you want kiddo," Blaine answered.

They moved so Kurt was resting in Blaine side and Brett was squished between them. Blaine looked down at his sleeping family and smiled. He was pretty sure that he loved winter.


	18. Prepared

**Prepared**

"Papa!" Brett cried, his eyes red and tears falling down his cheeks. Kurt sighed. He did not need a tantrum right now. He had to get ready for the hospital. He hurried over to his five year old. "Papa!"

Kurt picked him up and propped him on his hip. "Hey baby," he cooed bouncing on his heals. "Shh, calm down and tell me what's wrong."

He continued to cry into Kurt shoulder as his father set out to prepare Brett's bags for when Rachel stopped by. The small boy brought his head up once he calmed down and got his father's attention. "I don't want a new brother or sister," he finally admitted making Kurt stop in his tracks.

"That's what this is about?" He asked the boy and he shook his head. Kurt felt his heart pang with hurt. "Oh Peanut." He sat him down on the counter to look at him. "Talk to me about it."

He sniffed and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. "I don't want you and Daddy to forget about me," he said quietly. "I want to be your only little boy."

Kurt felt so bad because with the hecticness of the new baby on the way they have been forgetting the feeling of their little boy. "Baby, I promise you that you will always be our little by. A new baby isn't going to change that. I know that we have been a bit preoccupied, but we still love you with all our hearts."

He looked up with his bright watery blue eyes. "Promise?" he hiccupped holding out his pinky to his father.

Kurt smiled and hooked his pinky through Brett's. "I promise you." They tightened the hold of their pinkies before Kurt let go. "I want you to know something though. You are going to be this baby's older brother. That means that you have to help out with them. Can you do that for me?"

He looked up and nodded his hand. "So does that mean I can go to the hospital with you and daddy?" He asked. "I don't want to go to Aunt Rachel's. I want to stay with you."

Kurt's heart ached and shook his head. "Of course baby." He grabbed his phone and called Rachel. He told her to not come and she was thankful cause she had a show to attend that night. He picked his son up and set him on the ground. "I need you to help me get things around for the baby. We probably won't be back until it comes home so everything needs prepared."

The boy shook his head and hurried away to help get things around. Kurt turned and grabbed his phone. He found out that Blaine was half an hour away and would be there soon. Mary's C-section was scheduled in three hours. They had time.

He helped Brett get the nursery clean and then the bags ready. When the door opened Brett ran to Blaine. "Daddy!" he yelled as he jumped into his arms.

"Hey buddy," he said hugging him tightly. "What are you doing here? Wasn't Aunt Rach going to come pick you up for a slumber party at her house."

The boy nodded and smiled. "Yeah, but Papa said that I didn't have to go. He said I could come to the hospital with you cause I'm a big brother."

Blaine raised his eyebrows and looked up to Kurt. "Hey Babe," he greeted. He leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "What's this about our little man coming with us?"

Kurt smiled, "Peanut why don't you go and get the bag from the nursery?" The boy cheered up and squirmed out of Blaine's grip. He ran down the hall. "He was crying and told me he was scared we were going to forget him when the baby was born. He just wants to come with us and feel more like a family."

"Ah," Blaine said, "well that's fine. Guess what? Were gonna have another baby in less than five hours."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine lightly before the boy came bounding back into the room. "Are we ready?" Blaine asked. He picked up the small boy and handed the bag to Kurt."

"Ready for this little one to finally be here," Kurt answered. He shut the lights off and they walked out to their car.

"I'm prepared to be the greatest brother ever!" Brett proclaimed as Blaine put him in his car seat. Both fathers laughed and shared a look, knowing that this was a good decision.


	19. Wind

**Wind**

Kurt smiled as the small little girl fought the wind in the park. "Dada!" she yelled in frustration. She sat in the grass and pouted until Blaine moved and hoisted her up in the air. She giggled, her hair blowing every which way. "Dada!"

Blaine tossed her up almost giving Kurt a heart attack before catching her. "Blaine Devon Anderson-Hummel!" Kurt yelled, "do not do that ever again."

Brett giggled next to him as Blaine stuck his tongue out at his husband. "Don't ever act like you dad okay?" he said to the boy. "He's too immature."

He giggled again before taking a bite of his sandwich. "After I'm done eating will you fly a kite with me Papa?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Of course peanut. I would be happy to fly one with you. We can get the blue one since blue's your favorite color."

"Yay!" he exclaimed with a mouth full of food.

Blaine held the small little girl in his arms. "Are you having fun?" he asked the three year old as they walked back to the blanket.

"Yeah Dada," she answered, "hungey."

Blaine nodded and sat down with her. "Miss Elle is hungry," he told Kurt and the boy pulled out her tuber ware of food.

Once they were done eating both men got the kites out and Kurt took control of the blue while Blaine got the red for Elle. "Ready Peanut?" he asked as he gave the boy the string. "Hold on tight and turn that way so it goes up."

Brett listened and soon the kite was flying high in the sky. "PAPA! DADDY! LOOK!" he yelled happily. Kurt giggled and saw the little boy frowning as Blaine focused on the kite Elle was flying. He walked oven to Kurt and held the string out. "I don't want to fly it anymore Papa."

"Why not?" Kurt asked. "You were so excited about this, why in the world would you want to stop?"

Brett shrugged and looked over to Blaine. "Baby don't let the fact that you dad isn't watching you stop you from having fun."

"He doesn't care about me flying a kite all he cares about is Elle. He's always is focused on her and I don't get any cuddles or attention because he's always with Elle. You promised he would still love me."

Kurt sighed and gave the string back. "Just fly it for me Peanut and I'll get your dad over here so he can see okay?"

He shook his head and started to fly the kite. Kurt hurried over to his husband. "You get your butt over there and tell him he is doing a great job." When Blaine looked confused Kurt continued, "he just said he wanted to stop because you weren't watching him and said that you don't cuddle or pay attention to him anymore."

Blaine's eyes widened and he handed the little girl off. "Hey kiddo!" he said greeting the little boy, who frowned at him. "Great job flying that kite!"

"You are only over here cause Papa told you to be," he pouted and turned away from his father. "Go back to Elle."

Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his curls. "Buddy you know it's hard for both your father and I to focus on both of you at the same time. That doesn't mean that I love you any less."

"When's the last time we cuddled at night time Daddy?" he asked, turning to look at Blaine. Blaine couldn't believe that he couldn't remember when the last time he cuddled with his son was.

"Okay you got me there, but I still love you just as much. I always thought that you liked your Papa better though."

"Because he pays attention to me," he admitted. "He cuddles with me at night when I have a bad dream and flies kites with me. He calls me Peanut while you call Elle, Ellie-bean."

Blaine sighed and picked the boy up. "Listen to me right now, I love you with all my heart Brett. You are my son and even though I spend time with Elle that doesn't mean that my love for you is gone. You need to tell me when you feel like I'm not paying attention so I can play with you okay?"

The boy nodded and hugged Blaine. "Will you cuddle with me tonight instead of Elle?" he asked, his voice so quiet and timid.

"Of course, Bud," he replied setting him down, "now get that kite in the air so I can see how awesome you are at flying it!"

They laughed as Brett flew his kite and Kurt helped Elle fly hers. He walked over to them when they were done and his son was giggling in Blaine's arms. "Everything alright?"

Brett nodded and Blaine gave the thumbs up. "Baby girl," he muttered into Elle's hair, "don't every be as complicated as your brother."

"Bett!" she exclaimed giggling. Kurt laughed and carried her against the wind to the picnic blanket. It was a bit chilly, but just perfect for them.


	20. Denial

**Denial**

Blaine paced back and forth in the living room. He had put the kids down three hours ago and was currently waiting for Kurt to get home. It was past midnight and Kurt was always home before the dinner. Except the last few nights he had been out late. He pulled out his phone and tried to call him again to get his voicemail again. "Dammit," he sighed.

He was worried and terrified, but he couldn't do anything. Not with Elle and Brett sleeping in their rooms. He looked to the clock again and his stomach twisted: 12:48. He was shaking. Then the door opened and he turned to see Kurt shutting the door.

A wave of relief washed over Blaine and he found himself wrapping Kurt into a huge hug. "Thank god!" He breathed before realizing he was upset with the boy. "What the hell?"

Kurt smiled weakly before shedding his coat. "I'm sorry for keeping you up," He said softly. "I was just trying to get everything done at work."

"So you mean that you didn't go out with Rachel and Santana? They called and told me Kurt. Why didn't you just tell me? A call would have been nice. What was I suppose to think? I thought that you got hurt or worse on your way home."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You are over exaggerating," he huffed before he strode through the house. "I'm tired and I'm not dealing with this tonight."

"You're tired?" Blaine asked following him. "I've been keeping track of an eight and four year old for the whole night and on top of that I worked this morning. I'm fucking dead Kurt. You could have told me that you weren't going to be home."

Kurt pushed through the bedroom and put his bag on the bench at the vanity. "God forbid that I need a break. Rachel called and wanted to go out for a drink and I said yes. I didn't know what time it was."

"Oh please Kurt," Blaine said, "you knew exactly what time it was and everything. You just don't want to admit that you don't care about this."

"About what?" Kurt asked, his voice raised. "About our family? Stop being ridiculous."

"No Kurt," he said, his voice louder than before. "I can't do this! I love you babe, but I need help with this. Working and coming home to our kids is amazing, but without you this isn't going to work."

Kurt laughed bitterly. "I'm sorry that I'm working to bring the money home," he yelled. "Do you want me to stop? I will and we will be living on the street. How would you like that Blaine? It's not like your little teaching job brings in anything."

Blaine felt a punch to the gut. He just sighed and grabbed his pillow. He went to the door and slammed it shut. He didn't think about the fact that his kids were sleeping. He put his pillow on the couch and grabbed a blanket.

"Daddy?" he heard behind him. He turned and found Brett rubbing his eyes. "What's going on? I heard someone yelling and doors slamming."

"Hey buddy," he said forcing his horrible mood away. He picked him up and took him back into his room. "Don't worry about it. Just a little fight between your dad and I. It's alright."

He nodded and snuggled into Blaine's embrace. "Tell Papa that I love him," he yawned. Blaine placed him down and kissed his forehead before going back out to the living room.

He pulled off his shirt and turned the lights off before crashing on the couch. It wasn't the most comfortable, but it would have to do. He had only slept on it once before and that wasn't even because of a fight.

He tossed and turned before giving up. He wasn't going to be able to sleep at all tonight. He knew that the weight of the fight was on his shoulders and he couldn't shake it. He didn't know how long it was until he felt a hand on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Kurt in the dim light. "I can't sleep," he admitted sheepishly.

Blaine nodded before closing his eyes. "Blaine will you talk to me?" he asked softly. When Blaine didn't moved he sat and rested his chin on Blaine's arm. "Will you believe me when I say that I'm really sorry and I love you?"

Blaine still didn't say anything. "I'll admit that I've been in denial about the past few nights. I am distant, but I just am so overwhelmed. I love you and Brett and Elle, but I need just a few nights to myself."

Blaine turned his head and stared at him. "What you said, it hurt Kurt. We discussed everything when we decided that I was going to teach music. You told me that it was fine and a great way so I could be home for the kids. To know that you really feel that way hurts."

"NO!" He said quickly, "I don't feel that way. I was upset and wanted to be right, so I picked something I knew would hurt you."

Blaine held his gaze before running his free hand through Kurt's hair. Kurt smiled and leaned into the touch. "I'm so very sorry Blaine. Will you please forgive me?"

"Come up here and kiss me," he instructed and Kurt didn't waste a second. He had his lips against Blaine's in a deep, loving kiss. He pulled Kurt down on top of him and they spent a good half hour making out. "I love you," Kurt sighed into his chest.

Blaine smiled before yawning. He was glad that him and Kurt weren't going to bed mad at each other. He kissed Kurt's head before closing his eyes. He remembered saying, "I love you too." He knew that they both would deny things, but in the end they would work it out.


	21. Flame

**Flame**

Kurt searched the house for a candle. The lights in the house went off because of the horrible thunderstorm going on outside. "I've got one honey," Blaine called from the guest room.

Kurt grabbed the lighter and they met halfway. He put the flame to the candle and lit it. He hated that their electricity went out every time their was a bad thunderstorm, but he was used to it. Blaine grabbed the candle and led them to their bed room.

"It's never went out during the night," Blaine pointed out as he sat the candle on the dresser. He sat down and crawled up next to Kurt.

"I know," he said pulling the blanket up, "but that means that Brett's music and Elle's sound machine will be off. You know as good as me that they don't sleep long without it."

Blaine hummed and tugged on Kurt hand. "It doesn't matter. I love when we are all together." Kurt smiled and Blaine threaded his fingers through Kurt's. A bolt of lightening lit the room before a loud roar of thunder. "I'll bet you a back rub they're in here in five minutes."

"I bet you they're in here in three," Kurt countered snuggling into Blaine's side. Blaine trailed his hand up and down Kurt's back as they both watched the flame flicker in the darkness.

After another thunder the door creaked open and Elle ran in and jumped up on the bed. "Daddies!" She proclaimed running into Blaine's arms.

"Hey baby girl," Kurt cooed. He kissed her head as she snuggled into Blaine's other side. "Did the thunder scare you?"

"Uh-huh," she admitted. She giggled as Blaine tickled her. "When is my sounds gonna come back on? I can't sleep without them."

Kurt was about to answer when another body flew into his arms. "Papa," Brett yawned into his shoulder. "Why did the power go out?"

"Cause it's storming, Peanut," he answered into his hair. "It'll come back on soon though."

"Can I sleep in here?" he asked softly.

"Of course." They laid in silence for a while, both kids jumping when it thundered. Blaine looked over at Kurt after a couple of times.

"Daddy," Elle asked into the silent room, "will you make my sounds come back on now?" Kurt rubbed Brett's back soothingly as he nodded against his shoulder.

Blaine sighed squeezing Elle. "I can't do that, but how about I sing to you until you fall asleep. Does that sound okay?" They both nodded and Blaine began to sing softly.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathingWatch you smile while you are sleepingWhile you're far away and dreamingI could spend my life in this sweet surrenderI could stay lost in this moment foreverWhere every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Kurt smiled and nuzzled into his son, daughter and husband. This is what he was looking forward to the most when they had decided to start a family. He loved these little moments of pure comfort and love. He let his eyes slip closed as the flame on the candle flickered out.


	22. Outside

**Outside**

Blaine wiped the sweat off his forehead from the beating sun's heat. He somehow got stuck working on Elle and Brett's new jungle gym. Kurt had to get the biggest one and expect him and Finn to put it together.

"Fuck," Finn swore as he hammered his thumb. Blaine looked around to make sure his kids didn't hear before offering his brother-in-law an ice back that he had used on his.

"This is a bitch," he muttered under his breath. "How did we get stuck doing this?" He grabbed a board and held it up for Finn to hammer.

"Do you really expect Kurt to come out here and get dirty? The same goes for Jen." Blaine nodded and they started back on it. Kurt and Jen gave them lemonade and cheered them on from the lawn chairs in the back as Brett, Elle, Kyle and Ryan played tag.

It took three hours for them to finally finish it and Blaine collapsed on grass as the kids ran and jumped on it. "Be careful you guys," Kurt warned.

Kurt sat down next to Blaine as Finn and Jen went inside to work on his bleeding hand. "You and Finn did an amazing job. Thank you."

Blaine smiled up at him and pulled Kurt down into the grass, kissing him softly. Kurt pulled him up after and they were done.

Later that afternoon Kurt had Blaine put to work again, but this time he was helping. They were raking the fallen leaves of the beginning of October. Blaine didn't understand why they had to buy the jungle gym before it got colder, but Kurt claimed that it was too cheap to pass up.

Kurt was busy raking leaves into a pile when his little boy jumped in it, sending the leaves into the air. "Brett Michael!" he scolded.

Blaine laughed and picked his son up and tossed him over his shoulder. "Did you just make your dad's leaves a mess?"

The boy giggled and Kurt grabbed his son in his arms. He carefully tossed him into Blaine's pile. Elle came out of nowhere and jumped into the remainders of Kurt's. That's how Kurt found himself in a leaf fight with his family. He dumped a pile on Brett's head before getting pelted with leaves from little Elle.

He ended up on the ground with Blaine closely next to him and Brett on his stomach and Elle on Blaine's. They laughed, out of breath. "I love you daddies," Elle said finally.

"Love both of you too," both Blaine and Kurt said at the same time. They all laughed and Kurt sighed. He had the greatest family, but he felt something missing. Maybe it was time to add a little someone else?


	23. Look

**Look**

"You should see yourself," Blaine said quietly. He had been watching Kurt for around thirty minutes now.

Kurt didn't even tear his eyes away from the tiny baby in his arms. "I forgot how beautiful they are when you first bring them home."

Blaine nodded and went over to stand behind them. "She is so beautiful and look at those gorgeous eyes."

Kurt hummed and let Blaine wrap his arms around his waist. "They are your eyes," He finally said, "they look almost identical."

"She is the most beautiful thing in the entire world," Blaine cooed before realizing what he said, "apart from our other two. They are definitely all equal, but a new baby just is so wonderful."

"Isabelle was such a cute name." Kurt felt a nod against his shoulder and continued, "Do you think we could call her Lizzy for short? It just a cute little name."

"It's perfect." He kissed Kurt's cheek before turning to see a tired Elle wondering in. "Hey darling, ready for bed?"

She nodded and held her arms up. Blaine chuckled and gathered her up in his arms. He headed to Kurt and the baby while Elle leaned to see the tiny one. "Her name is Isabelle right Papa?"

Kurt smiled over to her and kissed her cheek. "It is baby. Do you want to hold her before you have to head to bed."

The little girl's girl sparkled. "Really?" She asked timidly. "What if I drop her Papa? I don't want to hurt her."

Kurt laughed as Blaine placed the girl down on the rocking chair in the corner. He kneeled down as Kurt placed the tiny sleeping baby in Elle's arms. Kurt made sure she had a good grip before releasing all together. He sat on Blaine's knee and wrapped his arms around his neck as he laid his head against Blaine's.

Elle giggled as the baby moved in her sleep. "Daddy she's so cute," she said looking up at her fathers and Blaine nodded. "Can I hold her again tomorrow?"

Kurt nodded. "Of course Elle-Belle," Kurt informed, "all you have to do is ask me or your dad and we will help you. I don't want you trying to hold her without one of us around."

"Okay Papa," she agreed. Kurt looked on as Elizabeth gazed down at the tiny baby in her arms. It was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen in his entire life. He could look at it the rest of his entire life.


	24. Tremble

**Tremble**

Kurt had been so busy trying to focus on getting Lizzy to calm down that he didn't notice the car that ran the stop sign. He didn't have time to slam on the break or even know what was going to happen until it did. He remembered hitting something hard and hearing his baby crying before he fell asleep.

Blaine on the other hand was pacing. He needed Kurt to get home so he could get to the meeting after school. He was half an hour late and didn't even pick up his phone to face him. "Daddy," Brett said as he climbed onto his back from the couch, "when's Papa going to get home?"

Blaine shrugged and sighed. "I don't know buddy," he answered. He paced back and forth until his phone rang. He didn't even think to look and answered it. "Where are you?"

"Mr. Anderson-Hummel?" an unfamiliar voice spoke. He frowned and hummed in response. "This is Maggie from New York Downtown Hospital. I'm afraid I have some bad news…"

Blaine started trembling as he took in the news. Tears falling down his cheeks. He hung up and grabbed Elle, who was coloring, and took them to the car. "Daddy what's wrong?" Brett asked as he was strapped in the booster seat.

"Papa and Lizzy have been in an accident and we have to go see them." He wiped his tears and hurried to the door. He shook the whole way to the hospital and barely managed to keep it together in front of the nurse at the greeting station.

He learned that they were going to make it, but Kurt had a broken leg and a few broken ribs. Lizzy was unharmed from being in the back. He learned that a car ran a stop sign and crashed into Kurt. The nurse said Kurt was resting, but he demanded to see him.

He took both kids hands and led them through the hall until they reached the room. He rushed inside and saw Kurt laying in bed with his leg wrapped in a cast elevated on a couple pillows. He had his eyes closed and a baby bed next to the bed.

Blaine instructed both kids to sit down and wait. He moved over to Kurt and kissed his forehead, still trembling. "Baby?" he whispered softly.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he focused on Blaine. "Hi," he said hoarsely, "I'm so sorry Blaine. I wasn't even paying attention. Lizzy was crying and I was trying to comfort her. The car came out of nowhere."

Blaine nodded and took on of Kurt's hands. "It's okay, Sweetheart." He ran his free hand through Kurt's hair. "You and Lizzy are okay and that's all that matters."

Kurt smiled weakly before looking around Blaine. His kids were crying and shaking. "Come here you two," he instructed. Without hesitation the two bounded for him. He crushed him in a hug and Kurt winced. "Careful babies. My stomach hurts when you touch it."

Both kids nodded and snuggled into each of his sides. Blaine took Lizzy and talked to the doctor about getting everyone home and what he had to do about Kurt. Soon they were walking into the house, Lizzy on Blaine's hip and Kurt sporting a new pair of crutches.

Blaine tucked the kids in before laying down in his bed with Kurt. "You scared the shit out of me," he whispered into the darkness as Kurt scooted up next to him.

"You're still shaking," he said quietly. He grabbed Blaine waist and squeezed him tightly. "I'm fine. I promise to never take my eyes off the road ever again. I know that it could have been worse."

"Way worse," Blaine added. He kissed Kurt's head tenderly. "I'll wait on you hand and foot for the rest of the time you have to have that cast on. If you need anything just tell me."

Kurt smiled and nuzzled into Blaine more. "I'll see you in morning," he whispered, "I love you so much."

Blaine nodded and kissed his head again. "Love you too baby," he answered before letting his eyes fall closed. His day was one of the scariest, but thank goodness everyone was okay. Blaine made sure he would always be around to protect his family from anything that wanted to hurt them.


	25. Thanks

**Thanks**

Kurt sighed as Blaine pulled him down on the bed in a tender kiss. "I've missed you so much," Blaine murmured against his lips.

"I haven't gone anywhere," Kurt giggled. He moved to straddle Blaine's thighs and working on marking his neck. "I missed this though. Us, we haven't been this close in so long."

Blaine hummed in reply and pulled at Kurt's hips. "I want you so bad, Kurt. You are so beautiful and I'm so lucky to have found you. Kiss me?"

Kurt listened and immediately placed a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips. He rolled his hips into Blaine's and both men groaned at the friction. "Too many layers," Kurt said in frustration as he tried to get to Blaine, "get them all off."

Blaine tore his shirt off and took Kurt's before leaning to kiss him again. "You're perfect," he breathed as his hands explored Kurt's bare chest. "Do you think we'll be okay to do this with the kids in their rooms?"

Kurt nodded against the crook in Blaine's neck. "It's the middle of the night, I'm sure we will be fine."

As soon as he sad that he knew he would take it back. Whenever they wanted to do something, one of them jinxed it and they were interrupted. That didn't stop Blaine from moving his hand to the bulge in Kurt's pajama pants and pressing down. "Blaine," he moaned.

Then the door creaked open. Blaine tossed Kurt to the side of his bed and tried to calm himself down. He felt a tug at the sheets and looked to see three year old Lizzy standing in front of him. "Dada," she said softly.

"Hey baby," he cooed. He sat up, finally calmed down. He felt Kurt shuffle next to him as he pulled her up on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Bad deam," she explained. She crawled up even farther and collapsed in Blaine's arms. "I deemed dat you and Papa were bye-bye. I looked for you, but you didn't want me anymore."

Blaine shushed her and placed a sweet kiss to his forehead. "Baby your Papa and I love you unconditionally. Don't you ever think that we don't okay?"

She nodded and snuggled in before sitting up and smiling. "Papa!" she proclaimed as she squirmed out of Blaine's arms and into Kurt's waiting ones. "You are awake."

Kurt smiled and looked to Blaine. "Thanks to you my dear." Blaine knew what he was referring to, but that just made the blush on his cheeks to darken.

She giggled as kissed Kurt's cheek. "Sowy," she said brightly. Kurt tugged her tighter and gave her an Eskimo kiss. "Bad deems are really bad. They scary."

"Well they are just dreams, Lizzybug. Just know that no matter how scary they are they will never hurt you. I'll make sure of it."

She looked up with her bright eyes. "Pomise?"

"Most definitely and your Dada will too. If I'm not here he will be or vice versa. You will always have one of us to protect you until you are old enough to do it yourself."

She turned her head and pulled Blaine's arm so it was around his tiny waist before turning in Kurt's arms and closing her eyes as Kurt scooted closer to his daughter and husband.

After a couple minutes the small girl was breathing deeply and snoring softly. Blaine gazed at Kurt longingly. "We will have to try again tomorrow night."

"Thanks to you we couldn't finish it tonight," Kurt joked winking an eye. "You just had to have another one didn't you?"

Blaine looked down at the girl. "Yeah, but it's totally work it. Look at the angel we created. Look at the way she is sleeping, she may be my child but her actions scream you."

Kurt smiled and very carefully kissed her soft plump cheek. When he leaned back Blaine caught his lips and kissed him tenderly before they both laid back down. "I love you and our family."

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Yeah thanks to me we have the most two beautiful girl's in the entire world."

Kurt smiled and watched the girl sleep. "And thanks to me we have the greatest little boy in the entire universe. So ha." He stuck out his tongue and both men smiled.

"But I have the most amazing husband in the world," Blaine whispered.

"I'm pretty sure I do though," Kurt teased. He reached out and took Blaine's hand. "Night Blaine. I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine mumbled as his eyes closed. Kurt snuggled into his daughter and relaxed. It wasn't how he had wanted the night to end, but he'd rather have her than not.


	26. Knowledge

**26. Knowledge**

"No," Kurt said quickly as soon as the topic was brought up. Blaine was impressed by his quickness. "I will not do it so don't even ask me."

"Babe," Blaine tried, "we need to do this. Not just you and not just me, both of us have to go in there and have this conversation with him. It'll be fine."

"Why can't you just be a super husband and do it by yourself. You know how embarrassed I'll get. It'll be horrible."

Blaine shook his head and pulled him up. "We are both doing this." He pulled Kurt down the hall as he the man mumbled in protest. Blaine knocked on their fourteen year old's door. It was opened and Brett smiled out at them. "Hey kiddo can we come in?"

"Yeah dads," he said backing up and motioning for them to come in. They moved in and sat down on the bed as Brett sat down on his desk chair. "What's up?"

"We wanted to talk to you about something," Blaine said and Kurt snorted. "Okay I thought we should talk to you about something and forced your dad in here. We know that things in your body are starting to change."

Brett's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. "Oh god," he said.

"That's what I said," Kurt informed him. "What your father is trying to say is that we are going to talk to you about sex. Now we know this will be awkward and absolutely horrendous, but it has to happen."

The boy looked like he was going to be sick. "Now as I was saying we want you to have the knowledge about everything in this subject. The last thing we wanted was you to go looking for it your self. Do you know what sex is?"

Brett nodded and Kurt sighed. "That's good. Well it's something you do with someone you love. I know that as you get older it will be all everyone talks about, but Brett, I promise that it is so much better to wait for your true love."

"Did you two wait?" he asked looking at them.

Kurt nodded and Blaine answered, "When I first met your father he stuck his fingers in his ears at the mention of sex, but we waited until the time was right. My first time was with your dad and it was perfect."

Brett smiled and looked to Kurt. "Do you know what a condom is?" Kurt asked next.

"Yeah," he answered, "all my friends talk about them, but I don't really know what you need them for. But I guess you'll tell me."

Blaine reached in his pocket and pulled out the pack of condoms and tossed it over to his son. "A condom is something you use during sex. If you don't you carry something they call sperm and when you ejaculate your sperm goes into the girl and that's what gets girl pregnant. These are to catch the sperm so they don't go into her."

"So you use these unless you want to get pregnant?" He asked looking down at the box in his bed.

"Yeah," Kurt answered, "so when you find that girl that you want to be sexual with when your one hundred percent certain you use these okay?" He nodded. "Do you have any questions?"

"Do I wake up with a problem everyday?" he finally worked up the nerve to ask. "I don't understand why it sticks up every morning. It feels weird to touch it."

Blaine nodded. "This problem has been happening for a while now?" Brett confirmed. "It's something you go through because you have all these hormones. Your business gets hard. Have you ever gotten hard when you looked at a girl or something involving girls?" A nod. "That's just something that happens when you get turned on. It takes a while to control. Do you ever play with yourself?"

He looked down and Kurt knew the answer. "Don't be embarrassed Peanut," he insisted. "If one boy has ever said that they haven't played with themselves then they are lying. That's one way of getting rid of your problem, or boner, in the morning. Or you know you can take a cold shower to get rid of it too."

"Yeah I've done that," he said.

"Do you have anymore questions kiddo?" Blaine asked again.

"I just really hope I can find someone like you two found each other. Your love is so powerful and inspirational. Do you think I can?"

"Most definitely," Kurt said. He reached out and laced his hands with his husbands. "Be patient and you'll find the one. If you ever need any more advice or condoms we will be happy to help okay? But make sure you are in love okay? Sex isn't just something to play around with. It means something."

"Every time your father and I do it, it is like the first time. It's very special, so don't go throwing yourself around. The most important thing is to not be embarrassed about it because we are an open family."

Brett nodded and smiled. "Thank you for coming to talk to me. It means a lot to know that you two care enough to inform me. Other parents don't say anything."

Blaine smiled and stood. He pulled Kurt up and over to their son. He held hugged him and walked out, leaving Kurt in there. "Hey," he said pulling him into a tight hug, "I love you peanut and I'm glad this wasn't as awkward as I thought it was going to be."

"You know I'm not a little kid right?" he joked in Kurt's shoulder. "That peanut nickname is a little childish don't you think?"

Kurt shook his head before kissing the side of his head. "You will forever be my little boy young man, so I will call you whatever I damn please, Peanut."

Brett laughed and nodded into his father's shoulder. "I was just joking anyway. I love it when you call me peanut."

Kurt smiled before letting go. "I'll call you when super is ready."

"Kay."

Kurt walked out and shut the door when he noticed Blaine. "Now was that so bad?" He asked as they started for the living room. Kurt smiled and was happy that they did it. Brett had the knowledge of sex, so hopefully that meant he wouldn't be knocking up any girl anytime soon.


	27. Formal

**Formal**

"Come on you guys! We're going to be late!" Blaine yelled up the stairs. They had to get to Puck and Stacie's wedding.

"Dad?" Brett said hopping down the stairs.

"Yeah bud?" Blaine asked. He turned to see his son in his tux.

"I just can't get the bowtie. I know you've tried to show me like millions of times, but it just turns to a knot." He sighed in frustration and looked up to his father.

"Come here," he instructed. He reached out and started to tie it for him. He smiled because Brett looked exactly like Kurt. His bright blue eyes and brown chestnut hair. He knew that Kurt must have helped style it. He had Kurt's long legs and pale skin. Blaine was so happy that Brett didn't get any traits from Mary.

Brett was fifteen and full of sass. "Are you okay, Dad?" he asked quietly.

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?" He finished tying the bow and stepped back to make sure it was good enough. "You just look so much like your father that it's scary."

Brett smiled fondly. "That's a good thing right?"

"A great thing," he assured.

"Dad," Elle said walking down the stairs, "do I look okay?" She asked finally getting to the bottom step.

Blaine couldn't keep the dopy smile off of his face. His daughter was perfect. "I'm sorry, but you look so beautiful. It's like illegal for any of my kids to be ugly."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Thanks Daddy," she sighed. Blaine pulled her in a hug against her protests. She had a beautiful pink dress that suited her age, thirteen, and a small tiara on.

"Beautiful," Blaine breathed as he pulled away. "Where's your sister and father? You know the flower girl and groomsmen should be there before the ceremony starts." Both kids shrugged and Blaine sighed. "You both will be okay sitting in the isles, right?" He asked.

"We aren't little kids, Dad," Brett scolded, "I think we can handle sitting with Aunt Rachel and Grandpa."

Blaine nodded in response and finally heard someone descending the stairs. "It's about time," Blaine muttered and looked up. Kurt reached the bottom and smiled. Blaine's breath was taken, as usual. He was always so perfect and, in Blaine's opinion, got more beautiful with age. "You are absolutely perfect."

Kurt blushed and before he could do anything Blaine was there, his lips on his. They moved together in a languid kiss. "Get a room," Lizzy said.

Blaine laughed and looked around Kurt to the small little girl on the stairs. "Excuse me little girl? Were you talking to me?"

She giggled and leapt forward into Blaine's arms. "Don't you look like a cute little flower girl," he said kissing her cheek. She was Kurt's daughter and Blaine wouldn't have it any other way. "Are you all ready to head out?"

"We should before we are late," Kurt said. He smiled at Brett and kissed his forehead. "You look great sweetie. The bowtie is a nice touch." He turned to Elle. "You look gorgeous as well."

They made their way out of the house and to their car. Blaine smiled at their formal wear. Yes they could clean up and actually look like a clean put together family. That's all what Blaine could ask for.


	28. Sunset

**Sunset**

Eagerly, Kurt pulled on his jacket and waited with his kids. "Don't you look nice," Brett acknowledge from the living room.

Kurt blushed and sat down next to his sixteen year old. "You'll be okay with the girls for a couple hours, right?" he asked for the thousandth time.

"Pa," the boy scolded, "I'm not a little kid anymore. I can handle Elle and Lizzy. It's not going to be that hard. Throw them some candy and they'll be set." Kurt glared. "Or let them watch TV and make them do homework, it'll be fine. Where's Dad anyway? Shouldn't he pick you up for your date already?"

Kurt smiled and fidgeted with his hands. Him and Blaine haven't had a date in ages and he was really excited for it. The doorbell rang and Kurt pushed himself up. "I swear if it's another girl swooning over you I'll ground you for being so adorable."

"Got it from you!" he called after his father.

Kurt smirked and pulled open the door to reveal a gorgeous looking Blaine. He smiled and leaned against the door. "And what can I do for you?"

"Well I'm here for my date with this really amazing guy. He's so beautiful and takes my breath away in his damn skinny jeans. Do you know where I can find him?"

Kurt shrugged. "He sounds pretty good looking. I don't think anyone here matches your description, but I would be glad to accompany you if you'll have me."

Blaine nodded before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him close. "I guess I'll be okay with that."

Leaning his forehead against Blaine's, Kurt kissed him tenderly. "Well I see your ride's here Pa, so I hope you two have a great night."

Kurt smiled and pulled away. "Keep the girls out of trouble for me and in bed no later than ten, got it?"

"Hey Dad," Brett greeted, "bye Pa. Have a good night." Kurt waved and then Blaine pulled him away to the car.

The night was perfect as always. They had dinner at a fancy restaurant that was way too expensive, but delicious. Blaine then tugged Kurt down the streets of New York until they reached their car. After a long drive Blaine pulled into a parking lot for a park and they walked until Blaine stopped.

Kurt smiled as his husband laid a blanket down and scooted down against the side of the tree. Kurt easily settled himself between Blaine's legs, leaning his back against his husband's chest. The sun was setting and it was so gorgeous. Blaine hummed against Kurt's hair, letting his nose nuzzle the brown locks of hair. "It's beautiful," Kurt murmured.

"Not as beautiful as you," Blaine whispered back. Kurt smacked his knee playfully and let a snort go. "I'm serious, you are so gorgeous."

Kurt smiled and turned his head so he could see Blaine's face. "I'm happy that we did this," he breathed. "It's just that we have no time at all."

"I know, but we knew that having a family would mean that. We haven't been alone in fifteen years and when we were we were always terrified of all the what ifs. I would take a week away with you."

Kurt hummed as his eyes closed. "That sounds so nice," he admitted. He loved his kids with all his heart, even more than himself and fashion, but a little time to just worry about each other would be nice. "I wish."

Blaine smiled and reached back into the bag he brought. He pulled out the two slips of paper before holding them in front of Kurt so he could see them. "Then let's do it," he whispered.

An intake in breath was music to his ears. "Blaine you did not get two tickets to… PARIS!" He turned all the way in his lap and gapped at him.

"Happy Anniversary," was all Blaine could get out before Kurt's lips were on his. They kissed urgently before Kurt pulled away abruptly.

"We can't," he said softly, "the kids, what would we do with them?"

"I've got that all planned out and we are going in two months. We deserve this and your dad and Carole think so too. They miss them and are willing to drive here and watch them."

Kurt smiled and went back to kissing Blaine. No matter how many years that have passed, Blaine still was the sweetest man on the planet. He settled back against Blaine right before the sun set. He gripped Blaine's hand and smiled. His life was pretty great.


	29. Summer

**Summer**

"Alright you guys!" Blaine called from where he was packing the food into the cooler. "Hustle it up. We don't have all day." The family was heading to Finn and Jen's pool for the day.

"Dad," Elle said as she walked into the room. She was so old to Blaine. She had just had her fourteenth birthday. "Can we pick up Jake on the way to Uncle Finn's?"

Blaine leaned back on the counter. "Jake is the not a boyfriend, but a friend right?" She nodded. "Good cause you are too young to be going out or doing anything."

"Dad," she sighed in frustration, "you've told me this around a hundred times. Will you answer my question? And keep in mind that Brett is taking his girlfriend."

Blaine frowned taking in the information. "I didn't approve of that," he mumble to himself.

"Papa did," she informed, "he said he didn't mind. So can we please pick him up. I can't deal with Isabelle all day alone while you and Papa and Brett and Cara suck face by the side of the pool."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Isabelle? Since when have you started calling your sister that instead of Lizzy?" he asked curiously.

"Not the point, Dad," she sighed as she hurried to him. "Pretty please with cherries on top. I'll love you forever and ever."

Blaine caved and shook his head. "Fine, but that means that your sister gets a friend. Go tell her that she can call and invite Natalie." She mutter an okay and disappeared. "This is going to be a fun day."

An hour later Blaine found himself pushing through the deserted house to the pool in the back. He sat the cooler down and turned to see Brett holding Cara's waist as he tried to push her in the pool. "Hey you," he heard behind him.

Kurt smiled and pulled him towards his body. "You are so gorgeous," Blaine murmured kissing his plump lips.

"Dads!" Elle yelled to the men, "do not kiss that is gross. You are both so old."

Kurt chuckled and sat down in one of the lawn chairs as Blaine sat in another. The summer heat beating down on them. Blaine helped Kurt put lotion on before Kurt helped Blaine. They lounged and held hands for a while sharing a flirty conversation back and forth.

Blaine tried to stay oblivious to the fact that his eighteen year old son was all over his girlfriend, but he could see them out of the corner of his eye. "Get in the water with me?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine nodded and they walked over to the pool. "Get in first," Kurt instructed, but Blaine had thought first and pushed him in playfully. They spent the next ten minutes at the shallow, because their kids were at the deep, splashing and playing around before Kurt wrapped his long legs around Blaine's waist.

"Have I ever told you how much I love summer?" he asked softly against Blaine's shoulder. "You're off and the kids are off. It's so nice to be able to come over here and be with my family. I love you guys."

Blaine giggled and pulled Kurt's cheek up. "Summer is amazing because you have some time off. I miss this."

Kurt nodded and smiled. "Can we do this every Saturday?" he asked. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and leaned their foreheads together.

"You know what?" Blaine asked, "we should get a pool. Our back yard is huge and we have the money. That way we won't have to come over here. Brett can have pool parties for his senior year."

Kurt debated it before shrugging. "Wait a minute," he said leaning back, "What do you all think about us getting a pool?"

There was a chorus of yeses and Kurt smiled back to Blaine. "Let's do it," he said. He looked around before leaning in. "I can just imagine all the skinny-dipping we will be doing and one of my things on the bucket list is having sex in a pool."

Blaine blushed and tightened his hold. "God I love summer." They both giggled and leaned in for a kiss. Summer was their favorite time of the year.


	30. Future

**Future **

Kurt took a deep breath as he wiped his cheeks clean. He had been crying the whole day and couldn't stop. "Babe," he heard behind him, "stop crying."

He turned and found Blaine standing at the bathroom door, leaning against the door frame. "I just can't. I don't want her to leave. I don't want to be alone."

"You don't want Lizzy to see you like this do you?" Blaine asked moving to stand next to him. He knew Kurt was upset about Lizzy moving out, but there was nothing they could do about it.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and cried into his shoulder. "All my babies are leaving and we are going to be alone the rest of our lives. They don't care about us."

Blaine held him until he quieted down. "They care about us," he said, "all of them do. They love us, but there comes a time in their lives when they have to leave. They have to start a family. Heck Brett is thinking about proposing to Kate. They are growing up and starting their own families. We will be grandparents soon."

Kurt pulled away and looked into the bathroom mirror. He wiped his eyes and turned to face Blaine. "You're right, but since when does Brett talk to you about Kate and not me?"

They both laughed and walked out of the room. They found Lizzy packing the last of her things in the car. "Sorry I haven't been much help," Kurt apologized as she turned to face them.

"Don't worry about it Pa," she said smiling. "I'm all pack and I should get going. Can you believe that I'm going to college?"

"No," Kurt answered and immediately started to cry.

She crushed him in a tight hug. "Stop crying Papa," she said and Kurt cried harder. "You aren't losing me. I'm just going to college. I'll see you on holidays and some weekends. It'll be just fine."

Kurt nodded and held her longer. It wasn't until Blaine pulled them apart that he let go. "Be good Lizzybug and study hard. You gotta keep that scholarship up."

She rolled her eyes, but wrapped her father in a hug. "I love you Dad," she said softly. When they let go she took a deep breath. "I'll miss you guys."

"Get going sweetheart," Kurt said unfortunately, "I don't want you driving in the dark there. Call us when you get there."

She gave them both kisses before getting in her call. They waved until the car was out of sight. Blaine had to lead Kurt inside. They sat on the couch for a while until Kurt's sobs quieted. "The house is so quiet," Kurt observed.

Blaine chuckled softly. "I love you," he said softly, kissing Kurt's hair.

Kurt laughed softly. "That's random," he stated. "Do you think that it'll get better? That the house won't feel so lonely after some time?"

Blaine nodded and pulled Kurt's chin up. "Babe, just think, in a year or so we will have little one's running through the house. It'll be filled up soon. We aren't used to this because we haven't lived alone in a while, but don't you remember what peace and quiet we had? Do you remember how we would be able to do whatever we wanted?"

Kurt giggled and playfully punched his arm. "Are you trying to cheer me up by suggesting that we have sex?"

Blaine smiled and laid his head back on the couch, looking into Kurt's eyes. "I'm just trying to point out the pluses of having a home to ourselves."

Kurt smiled and nodded. "That's a plus I guess." He pecked Blaine's cheek. "I've realized that we have the rest of our lives together and who knows what our future will consist of."

Blaine nodded and pulled him closer. "I'm ready to take it on with you," he said softly. "This is a whole new chapter in our lives."

Kurt's lips turned up in a smile before kissing Blaine slowly. He tilted his head and got closer, pulling Blaine's lapels so the man would come closer. It grew from soft and timid to deep and passionately. Kurt eventually pulled Blaine to lie on top of him. It grew hot and Kurt let go of his lips. "I guess this is one good thing about an empty house."

Blaine laughed and moved to Kurt's neck. "I." Kiss "Love." Kiss. "You." Kiss.

He squirmed underneath the weight of Blaine. "I don't feel comfortable doing this in the living room," he finally said as Blaine rolled his hips down.

Before Kurt could even think he was swept up and carried to the bedroom. He giggled and let Blaine slip his shirt off once they were settled on the bed, door open. "After thirty five years together you still take my breath away."

And hour later Kurt smiled into Blaine's neck. "Thank you for showing me how good the loneliness can be."

They both laughed and Kurt sat his chin on Blaine chest to look down at him. "We will be together forever."

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Our future will be spent together if I have anything to say about it. As old as we are, we still have a lifetime left with each other."

Kurt smiled and kissed his cheek. He was satisfied and ready to take on the rest of their lives, no matter what was thrown at them. They had each other and three wonderful grown kids. Everything was just how they imagined it would be when they both said, "I do." Their lives were perfect.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! I was a crappy updater, but I really loved doing these drabbles. I might do more, but I'm not sure. I've got a Christmas one, but I'm not sure I'd get them all done by Christmas. I'm just thinking. Thanks for keeping up with this and I hoped you liked the story!**

**-Love Chelsea-**


End file.
